Unmasking an Heir
by crtjester
Summary: Set before PD1, Clarisse finds herself unsure of who Mia really is. Clarisse has little time to prove her granddaughter to Parliment, or face choosing her country over love again. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PD and/or its characters. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I am responsible for the following storyline only.

* * *

Unmasking an Heir

Chapter 1

"AH, Viscount Mabrey, welcome. Please have a seat. Can I offer you a drink?"  
"No, no that's not necessary," he said, placing a kiss on her hand a little longer than she would have liked. "I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you in private, You Majesty."

"Oh, very well. Charlotte, would you see to it that I'm not disturbed please," excusing Charlotte, while at the same time relating a 'make sure you don't leave me alone for too long' look at her. Charlotte smiles directly at her, and with a small nod closes the door behind her.

"About this proposition, what exactly are you speaking of?"

"Your Majesty, I, like you, am very concerned about my country. I like to know that it will always be in good hands. You announced to Parliament that your granddaughter will be able to succeed you, in a matter of years. Yes, but Your Majesty, I know differently."

"What are you getting at?" Clarisse, clearly annoyed, sat across from him.

"I have done a little research. Surely you can understand why. This heir of yours, is not even a true Genovian."

"Mabrey, get on with it."  
"Ah, that's what I like about you Clarisse, no beating around the bush. You don't mind me calling you Clarisse, now do you? After all, I believe you and I are going to get to know one another very well. You may call me Arthur."

"Mabrey, what is all this about?"  
"It seems there is a problem with your heir, Clarisse. Nothing you and I together can't handle, however."  
"Problem, what problem? I know she's young..."

"She's not a Renaldi."

"What? What do you mean she's not a Renaldi? She's Philip's daughter, and I assure you HE was a Renaldi."

"As much as I would like to question that, I will not. The presence of a certain security guard brings to mind many questions. However, I do not wish to ruin your reputation."

"How dare you..."

"It seems that this woman, Helen, was raped, and the question remains of who the father is to your granddaughter."

"What? I've never heard of this."  
"It's true. Ask her. Find out for yourself. Your son married her anyway, and took the child to be his own."

Clarisse sat flaberghasted. He noticed her turn pale.

"Clarisse, should I have someone get you something?"  
"No, no I'll be alright. How do you know all this?"

"Like I said, I was doing a little research. Actually I wanted to get something on your son, you see. Anything to keep the Renaldi bloodline away from the throne. He was, however, very noble it seems. Alot like you, he must have been. Coming across this bit of information was actually an accident. I thought alot about it, and decided to help you."  
"Help me, why? Why do you want to help me? You wanted something to ruin my family, now why is it you want to help?"

He stood up and walked over to the window. It was beautiful day, although ruined by his view of a security guard no doubt making his rounds. "I can help you, Clarisse, and you can help me."

She stood, walked around her desk and leaned back against it. She gripped the desk tightly, waiting to hear his next words. "What is it you want?"  
"It's simple Clarisse. I want you."  
Her blood ran cold. For an instant she felt sick. His words were like a dagger to her soul.

"I seem to have left you speechless. My, Clarisse, that's not like you. You've never been so swept up in something that you didn't have a mouthful to say."

That wasn't true. She knew of something, or someone, that always left her speechless. Just last night as he said his regular 'good night' to her, he had kissed her cheek. It had left her so powerless she could not even reply back to him. She tried to remember his warm lips, letting them take the cold away now.

"I have gave you alot to think about, and to check up on yourself. I'll leave you for now, Clarisse."

A knock came at the door. Charlotte looked in, obviously checking in on her as instructed. "I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but an urgent call from the French Prime Minister is on line 2."

"Very well Charlotte, I'll have to take it."

So much was said in those two sentences, but to an outsider like Mabrey, he heard very little. The French Prime Minister was a personal friend of Charlotte's, and she always called him by name. He had romanced her since he met her. Charlotte would only announce his position if they were in a formal setting. Clarisse knew that. It was Charlotte's polite way of barging in to rescue her. Clarisse simply answered that she had to take her up on it.

"We are finished here, I believe Charlotte. Would you escort the Viscount out please?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty."

Mabrey bowed slightly towards her, smiling. "I'll be waiting for your call, Your Majesty."

As soon as he exited, Clarisse dropped in the nearest chair. Was what he said true? She did have to find out, and soon. Joseph, no she couldn't ask Joseph to find out. It was his job, and he was the best at it. If there was anything to it, he would find out. Why did she want to leave him out of this? It wasn't like her. She had always turned to him. He had served her for a lifetime, and led a lifetime of service to the crown. She could try and find out herself. Oh, what had her son done? With his passing, there was no way to obtain an easy answer.

Her heart fell at the thought of it being true. There would be no Renaldi heir. The throne could be taken over by...anyone. There was several who could claim rights to it, and none of those were people who Clarisse wanted to rule her country. The Von Trokkens led the pack of wolves. She could not, and would not let them take over. She would do anything to stop that. Mabrey had known that. He held that over her head.

She was beginning to feel sick again at the thought of his words. 'I want you' ran through her head. Charlotte saw her face, and it worried her.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"  
"Oh Charlotte, I must thank you for getting him out."

"From the way you look, I didn't come in fast enough."

"Oh, it's just a problem I have to deal with. Would you get me some tea Charlotte?"

"Of course."

"And some aspirin of some kind."

"Your doctor said no aspirin, Clarisse."

"He's right, I need something stronger."

"Should I call him?"

"No, don't make a fuss. How about a little brandy with my tea."

"Very well. I'll be right back."

She heard him speaking with Charlotte out in the hall before she saw him. He heart felt heavy. The sudden realization of what she may have to do dawned on her. Her first marriage was arranged, was her second to be arranged too? She had lived all these years with Joseph faithfully at her side. Their love for each was never spoken, it didn't have to be. Yet she had hoped one day she could marry him freely. He was the only man she had ever really loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Clarisse was up early, not really certain if she had slept at all. She had called Charlotte and asked her to make arrangements for her to fly to San Francisco. It was a bad time for her to leave, but she would only be gone a matter of days hopefully. Her work would just have to come with her. She gave no explanation, after all, she didn't need to. She was Queen.

* * *

She took her regular seat while making herself comfortable. She had done alot of flying. She knew better than to start anything until after take-off. She eyed her head of security. He was always looking, for anything, and everything. She had almost asked him to stay back at the palace. How could she spend any more time with him in her present state? If by chance Mia was not her granddaughter by blood, then she would have to... She didn't want to think about it. Still she became teary eyed. As the jet climbed, Clarisse stared out into the open sky, trying to hide her red eyes.

The trip was lengthy, not the longest she had ever taken by far. Still it took up most of her day. She had accomplished quite alot of paperwork. That was one good point about flying. There was no one to bother her, no one but Charlotte and Joseph. They were her usual companions on her trips. She refused any others. The less the better, and quieter.

Joseph slipped into the seat beside her, "Your Majesty, the pilot says we will arrive in the next thirty minutes."

"Oh, thank you Joseph."  
"You have kept yourself quite busy."

"I have alot to do."  
"Yes. As your head of security, I need to know what you will be doing in San Francisco."

She broke from her automated self. She wasn't sure what to tell him, or if to tell him. She had not thought that out. He will find out. Better she tell him at least a little.

"I am going to see Helen and my granddaughter. I know I said I wasn't going until right before her sixteenth birthday, but I can't wait any longer. I need to speak to Helen about this. She needs to know what is going on. Maybe she would like to explain all this to Amelia herself."

"I see. That's all?"

"Yes. Need there be any more?"

"Excuse me, but couldn't you have done that by phone?"  
"Yes I could have. I thought it be best to talk in person. Besides, I haven't seen my granddaughter. I'd like to, but I'll leave that up to Helen."

"I understand." He started to get up, but Clarisse held out her hand for him to sit still. She wasn't sure what she was going to say yet, but it had to be quick and to the point.

"Joseph," she said softly.

"Clarisse?" He noticed her voice changing.

She looked him in the eyes, and lost all her courage. Not now. She'd wait. She needed to find out the truth first. "Joseph I just wanted to thank you for coming with me."

"You know I'd go anywhere with you Clarisse." He knew there was something more on her mind. He took note to find out just what it was, but he would do it much later, when they were all alone.

* * *

She was exhausted as they arrived at the consolate. She felt she could have done a days worth of hard labor and felt better than just sitting. As her things were put away by the staff, she sat at the desk in her room. Fiddling through the case, she found what she was looking for. Sighing, she picked up the handset and dialed Helens number.

"Hello?"

"Helen? This is Clarisse Renaldi."

"Clarisse? I didn't expect to hear from you until next year. Your letter said you would wait until she was sixteen."

"I know Helen. I'm here in the city, I came because I need to speak with you. I am not here for Amelia, although I'd like to meet her, but we'll talk about that later. Is there a time we can meet?"

"Of course Clarisse. Anytime tomorrow is fine, just tell me when and where."

"Okay, how about we get together at 9am, your place?"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you then."

* * *

She took a deep breath of the night air. It was warmer here. The grounds were darker, she noticed. She was grateful she had bought along Joseph. There was plenty of security, but none she knew or trusted like him. She missed Maurice. He would be with her now if she were home. She would not have to walk along the garden paths alone. She sat and thought of her beloved Philip. She had loved and trusted him so. Did he lie to her? Did she worry about the crown more than about her own son? Or was all this just made up, what was Mabrey up to? Tomorrow she would know something. She looked at the darkened sky, tomorrow was a long way away.

"It's beautiful out here tonight, peaceful," he said as he touched her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Clarisse, what's on your mind. I know something is bothering you. I cannot help if you don't tell me."

"It's just something I have to take care of Joseph. Don't let it bother you too."

"Clarisse, if it bothers you, then it bothers me. You should know that. Please let me help."

She entwined her fingers in his. He lifted them up and kissed them.

"You already do help me Joseph. In so many ways."

"Promise me then, if you really need me, you'll say so."

"I always do, don't I?"

"Well, we can spend the night debating that, or you can let me walk you upstairs. It's late and you need to sleep."

"You're absolutely right."

As they made their way up the staircase, she was grateful he had not persued the issue any longer. She probably would have given in to him. He always made her so weak. It was he who was the strong one. Of course no one knew that. The whole country looked to her, and she to Joseph.

* * *

"Clarisse, so nice to see you."

"Helen."

"Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

"Helen, I'm here because I need to know something. It's important that you tell me the truth."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'll get right to the point. Helen, it has been brought to my attention that Amelia may not be Philip's daughter. Is this the truth?"

Helen looked at her with wide open eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone know?

"Helen, please, I need to know."

Helen stood up and started pacing as she thought about what to say. It had to be said now.

"It was so long ago Clarisse. How much do you know?"  
"I was told you were raped, and Philip took the child to be his. Did he know?"

"Yes, yes he knew. I just wanted to get on with my life. I couldn't raise a child by myself then, and Philip wouldn't let me. He said it didn't matter who fathered the child, all that mattered was that the child would have one."

"So Amelia is not a Renaldi."  
"Well, not exactly. We never had any testing done. She could be Clarisse. It just never mattered before. Philip said when the time came for an heir, he would take care of the situation with his family, and it woud fine, besides we both figured there would be more children."  
"I see."

"Clarisse, I'm so sorry he didn't tell you. He knew you were excited about being a grandmother, and to have an heir. He just couldn't."

"Helen, I have to find out somehow, if there is a way to know if she is a Renaldi, now is the time. Otherwise, there is no heir. The throne will be lost."  
"I don't understand how anyone found out. It was so long ago, we were in college. I know there was a report filed, Philip made me file one, but it was days after it happened."

"Why days Helen? Do you know who did that to you?"

"Yes I know. It was a professor I had. I was young and scared, and after I did tell Philip, well he made me file the report. After that, things got worse for me. I almost had to leave school. So, I dropped the charges against him. Philip somehow took care of the professor. He had him fired. I'm not sure of all the details. All I know is that one day he was there, the next we had a new one. Philip said I'd never have to worry about him again, and I haven't."

Clarisse took in all the information she could. She sat and listened to Helen speak. She couldn't believe Philip had lied to her. At the same time it sounded just like him. He always took care of those he loved. He would do anything for them. It seems he did more than his mother knew about.

"Helen I'm sorry I had to bring all this up for you again, but I hope you understand my reasons."

"I do Clarisse. I'll help you any way I can. Now that Philip is dead, it won't be easy to find out the truth, but I'd like to know myself. I want her to be his daughter Clarisse. He deserved that."

"Oh Helen, so do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Then it was true, Amelia may not be an heir to the Genovian throne. Clarisse wasn't sure what to do second. The first thing she had to do was call Mabrey and find out exactly what he knew. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but she had to.

"Ahh, Clarisse, I am delighted to hear from you. Tell me, have you confirmed what I told you?"  
"Yes, yes I have. I want you to tell me all that you know Mabrey."  
"Well, I did Clarisse. I figured once you knew, you would dig up the details, naturally. My offer stands, Clarisse. You marry me, and no one will ever find out this bit of information. You and I together will eliminate any evidence of it. You have my word on that."

"I know all about your word, Mabrey." She felt a slight twinge of pain surge through her stomach at the thought.

"Now Clarisse, with you as my wife, you will be as much a part of it as I. Now that you know, you need to make up your mind. Should I inform Parliment, or send out wedding invitations."

"How dare you. I know nothing yet. You cannot prove that she is NOT a Renaldi heir."

"Nor can you prove she is. The best you can do is prove she may be a Renaldi. Do you think Parliament will approve of a girl who may be an heir, Clarisse?"

She knew he was right. She had to prove without a doubt that Amelia was a Renaldi.

"I need time."  
"You don't have it. I expect you to come to me when you return home. You will come willfully Clarisse." He stressed those last words, making them last as long as he could. He was enojoying this immensly. A smile cursed his face as he dreamed of his wedding night.

Clarisse couldn't take anymore. She hung up the phone, almost losing her composure. The sickness in her stomach returned at the thought of marrying Mabrey. She layed her head on her desk, clutched her stomach, and willed the feeling to subside.

Viscount Mabrey laughed as he heard the phone click. She would have to come now. He had lusted after her for too long. He had hated Rupert for having her, and now that damn security guard. Yes, Clarisse Renaldi belonged to him now.

* * *

Charlotte found her. She said not a word, but instead chose to get her help first. She ran into her office, dialed Joseph, and told him of her state. He began moving and was at her door before Charlotte finished.

He shut the door behind him. "Clarisse? Clarisse darling, are you alright?"

She lifted her head as he kneeled beside her. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Clarisse, you are not. Now, I'm having Charlotte call a doctor. You can tell me before he gets here, or when he gets here. Either way, you are not keeping this to yourself."

"Joseph, no, I'm alright."

"Clarisse tell me." His voice was loud and harsh this time. He was tired of her charade. He was worried too. "Trust me, Clarisse, please, just trust me."

"Joseph, please take me to lie down. I'll tell you then, but please I need to lie down first."

He shook his head as he helped her stand. She was pale and sweaty. She clutched her stomach and tried to walk. Seeing how slow she was moving, Joseph picked her up. She didn't complain, just layed her head on his shoulder as he carried her to her room.

Charlotte followed and helped Joseph put her to bed. "There is a physician we use here that I have contacted, and he will be on his way shortly, Joseph," Charlotte answered to Joseph this time. "Is there something else I can do?"

"Clarisse, can we get you anything?"

"No, I don't want anything."

"Then I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"No, Charlotte, please stay. I need to tell both of you something. You need to know what is going on. I need help. Right now I feel so bad I can't do anything."

Clarisse spoke softly to her two most important aides. She was feeling awful, a dull burning pain in her body. Still she filled in Joseph and Charlotte of the situation. They reviewed all aspects of questions and answers while awaiting the doctor. Clarisse admitted to herself that she felt a little better now. At least she didn't have to hide this from him any longer. He would help her, she knew that. She should have told him the day she found out herself. She made a mental note to require her head of security to be present at any and all meetings with her, if possible, from now on.

* * *

Clarisse had asked them to stay while the doctor examined her. She felt so badly she couldn't even put up a good fight with him. Joseph was a little embarrassed, which Clarisse quickly reminded him that he had seen her before on several occasions. Now was no different. Charlotte was worried. She said little, just held her hand.

"Normally I would require my patient to have some tests done to confirm my diagnosis. However, this being a special case, I don't think you need to. I am almost 100 sure that you are suffering from ulcers, Your Majesty. Nasty little sores that an overproduction of stomach acid causes. Commonly it's a direct response your body has when you're worried or stressed, or in some cases have bad eating habits. Ulcers occur as a long-term result. Rarely it has other causes, but I see no signs or symptoms of other diseases or illness. Now, I'm going to prescribe two types of medication for you, and I'm giving you enough for one month. I want you to see your regular physician once you get back to Genovia. If this medication does not help or you have problems with it, please let me know. There are other medications you can try. Do you have any questions?"

"Is it serious?"

"Not if you take this as the warning sign it is. You have to control stressful situations. Now I know that may sound next to impossible for you, but you have to do it. Talk with your doctor. He knows more about you than I."

"Thank you."

* * *

Charlotte walked the good doctor out, making sure he was well taken care of for his promt attention to Her Majesty. Charlotte asked a few minor questions about her, to make sure she knew what her Queen needed and did not need. Still she was worried. Clarisse had never had a medical complaint before. It's true, she had headaches and colds, and even had the flu a few times, but nothing like this. Clarisse was so careful and good to her body. Charlotte sighed as she realized that their are things one cannot control as much as they would like to.

* * *

Joseph sat with her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if it's from the medication, or if it's because I finally told you what was going on. Joseph, if it's possible, I want you in any and all meetings with me from now on. We can always declare security issues. No one will question it."

He nodded his head in agreement. It was about time she trusted him totally. "I think that is a very good idea Clarisse. If I am not available, would Charlotte do?"

"Yes, yes very much. I want someone I can trustin them with me."

"Good, I'll speak with her about it. Right now, how about you take a nap. I'll speak with Charlotte, and then I'm going to do a little research of my own and see what I can come up with. We don't have much time here, we leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Joseph, be careful. I don't know what Mabrey is up to, if anything."

"I'll be fine, you know that. Doctor's orders were to not worry, Clarisse."

She smiled a little as he kissed her cheek. He held her hand until it would reach no further as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Joseph shook his head as he shut her door. There was so much to be done, and so little time. He was greatly surprised at what Philip had done. He had always been such an open person. Then again, Joseph knew of no one who didn't carry a secret of some kind. He knew he did, as did Her Majesty. Why was it so hard to believe in someone else's? He left her to rest as he set off to do some investigating.

* * *

"Joseph, where have you been?"  
"I see you're feeling better?"  
"Oh, yes I'm fine. I could have done with knowing where you were all afternoon."

"I have tracked down the professor who raped Helen. Apparently he is very ill, in a nursing home in Denver, Colorado. Now the doctor I spoke with said it would take about three weeks to do DNA testing. We can at least prove if she belongs to him, or not. There can also be testing done to compare you and Amelia. If she is your granddaughter, Clarisse, your DNA will be a very close match, up to a certain percent."

"How did you find him?"  
"It wasn't hard, really. I just pulled a few strings, and was allowed to take a look of the police report filed. Then I tracked the man, starting at the college. They were able to tell me where he last held a position. From then, it was a little bit more difficult, but I found records of where property was sold belonging to him. It was recorded, of course, and that the benefactor was the nursing home."

"Oh Joseph, I could just kiss you!"

Joseph blushed at the thought. He smiled at her, and was grateful he could do anything at all for her. Still they had a way to go before all this would be settled.

"Well, Your Majesty, I think that would be a very appropriate 'thank you', although maybe you should ask Charlotte to leave. You know she embarrasses easily."

It was Clarisse who was embarrassed this time. Charlotte took her cue to leave, dismissing herself. Clarisse hardly noticed. She was eyeing Joseph. His eyes were bright as the light danced in them. She lost herself in them for a second, and when she was able to look at him fully again he was close. Pulling her up, he wrapped his arms around her. He was gentle as he carressed her over her clothing. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to say anything. She had never felt better than she did now, here, in his arms, wanting to kiss him. He slowly tilted his head, bringing his lips softly to hers. As he pressed against her, she slipped her arms around his waist and held him. It felt so right to be here.

"Oh Joseph."

"I had been wanting to do that for a long time now. It seemed I would never get the chance to."

She was lost in his eyes again. She loved him, she knew that, more than any man she had ever, or could ever. Yes, it was he who left her speechless. His thumbs ran along both of her cheeks now, gently rubbing her smooth skin. She leaned in to kiss one, then the other, still saying nothing. For him, she didn't have to.

* * *

Viscount Mabrey studied the man standing directly in front of him. He was suppose to be one of the best, or so he was told. He didn't look like much. His appearance was disheavaled, to say the least. Still, his face looked firm and his jaw was quite square, giving him an intelligent appearance. He hoped having to fly here was not going to be disappointing.

"You're sure now, you can handle this. I don't want any mistakes. DNA testing is a serious matter, and one that cannot be doubted. Make sure that testing is correct, and watch over it carefully. I want to know the results the very minute you do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll call as soon as I finish with it. I'll work as fast as I can, I might can complete it in 2 weeks."

"Very good. You'll be highly rewarded. You're sure you can do the testing yourself?"  
"Our facility is the closest, it makes sense to have it done there. I am one of only two who do the procedure. If the blood is sent to us, then I will get it done."  
"Very well. Be sure to let me know when you recieve it. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

* * *

Clarisse sat erect, hopeful of the outcome of this testing. Ordinarily she never looked forward to needles. They were not her favorite item, nor was pain. She had went through enough of that lately. Still here she was, arm laid out, palm up, and tourniquet tied tight around her arm directly above her elbow. Not something she looked forward to when she woke this morning. The small girl doing such a delicate procedure looked to be no more than a teen. If the doctor trusted her, then so would Clarisse.

Joseph stood directly behind her. She reached around with her other hand and squeezed his as the tip of the needle slowly searched for her artery. It wasn't bad, it was the process that was scary. Still, she held onto Joseph, making sure no one but Charlotte saw her. The small girl released the tourniquet, which eased the pain in Clarisse's arm somewhat. Blood bubbled inside the tube, first one, then another. It was over quickly, too quickly for Clarisse. She had fallen into a daydream of Joseph, of his kiss. She was sorry she had to let go of his hand now.

"You Majesty, I'll send this to the lab today, as soon as possible. It will take time, you understand."  
"Of course. Thank you for your help."

"This lab is the best on the west coast. If anyone can give this childs' face a name, then they can. I'll have the results sent directly to you, as well as my office at the same time. "

"That will be fine. Doctor, I can trust these results?"

"Yes. The lab is very well guarded, they do all kinds of testing there, espically for the government. If you like, we can arrange some of your guards as well?"  
Clarisse looked at Joseph, then Charlotte. They both seemed to be saying the same thing to her, only silently. She was the only one who could read them.

"No, that won't be necessary. If you trust them, then so will I."

"Very well. Then good-bye, Your Majesty."

Joseph sat next to her as Charlotte escorted the medical staff out. He lifted her arm and placed a soft kiss over the band aid. Clarisse gave him a slight smile, still not satisfied that it would make it feel better. He moved his lips higher, from the inside of her elbow up to her shoulder, slowly climbing to her neck.

"Joseph, as much as I like this, Charlotte will be back any moment, not to mention that the door is open."

"Very well. I can't help myself Clarisse. You know that." He whispered those words to her. He was so loving with her.

"Later, love, I promise."

He smiled big at her words. "Clarisse, I know you're worried. Please try and relax. Let's see what the tests say first, and if it happens that she isn't the princess we want her to be, well then we'll figure something out. Maybe Pierre?"

"As much I would love to say so, but no. Not only would he disagree, but Joseph he wasn't meant to be King. I know that now. It wouldn't be fair for me to even think of putting him in that position."  
"I understand, but sometimes one must do things for which we were not meant. You should consider talking to him at least, for now."

"I will."

"Good. Now, we have another appointment I believe. Let's not be late."

"A Queen is never late..."

"Nor is she ever early," he interrupted.  
"Joseph!"

That was something she would not have taken from anyone else. No one could talk back to her like that, except for her trusted Joseph and Charlotte. They were more than employees and subjects to her. They were her friends and confidants.

He smiled at her, straightened himself up, and silently asked for her arm. She allowed him to escort her, as always. She felt good on his arm. She felt like a real woman.

* * *

As she sat back in the plush seat of the limo, she had time to think. This was where she did most of her thinking, truth be known. Joseph was always with her, and maybe Charlotte. She was comfortable here, and that allowed her to think out loud, something she couldn't do in her office at the consolate or at the palace, or any other place she may happen to find herself. Some of her best work had started as an idea in the back of a limo. Quite often the idea had not been her own, but of one of her closest companions. As she spoke out loud of expanding the idea, she could tell by their reactions what they thought. Joseph would lift his eyes to hers and nod. Charlotte's whole face would light up like a childs at Christmas. They were the best ones. The worst would get her a few moments of complete silence, or as long as she could stand it.

Today she found thinking hard. She was disappointed in her son, the one who she thought she could count on. Inwardly she was left with a hole where a granddaughter should be. Her only grandchild, Amelia. Although she had never met her, Clarisse had made her granddaughter to be just as she wanted her to be. From the time even before she was born, Clarisse had pictured the girl in wonderfully beautiful dresses, fit for the finest Princess in all the lands. Amelia had grew in her heart and mind. She pictured her granddaughter as she grew. It was easy to daydream about her. It was harder to actually know she was a real person, and one who Clarisse could not even look at from a distance. It was like a part of her had been left in San Fransisco, for someone else to take care of. It was a special part of her.

So today she found herself in tears in the back of her limo. She realized it was the first time she had really cried for her granddaughter since she was born. That was fourteen years ago. She remembered well the day she was born. How Philip had laughed and cried at the same time. It was then that she realized how much Philip really wanted her for a daughter. If he had his heart set on being a father to this child, then she would set her heart into always being a grandmother to her. If she was a Princess, then the angels in heaven would have brought her themselves. The Queen of Genovia would have an heir. If this girl was not a princess, Clarisse Renaldi would still have a grandchild. She could still love her, protect her, and take care of her the best she could. She wanted to know her.

Joseph let her shed the tears, giving her a hankerchief. He sat quietly next to her as they were driven back to the consolate. He ran a finger over the bandage on her arm. Even the slightest of wounds he wanted to carry for her. He knew she was probably making herself sick again. He dug out her medication, giving it to her as he poured her a glass of water. He watched as she somehow gulped it down while trying to subside the tears. She was never more beautiful, he thought to himself. Even now, with so much worry bearing down on her. Her eyes still sparkled, her skin glowed, and her gentle nature touched everyone she was near.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Viscount Mabrey entered the consolate. He was quickly announced to a surprised Charlotte. She gave him a very quick greeting, assuring him the Queen would see him as soon as possible. Mabrey sat, inwardly smirking at how clever he was being. He crossed his legs, admiring the portrait of Clarisse on the far wall. She was beautiful, and still very much was. He was one lucky man, well luck had nothing to do with it, he reminded himself. It was his cleverness.

* * *

"Mabrey, here?" Clarisse got that sick feeling as his name was announced.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? Should I get you something?"

"Charlotte, my medication please...and is Joseph still here or has he left yet?"

"I'm afraid he has left, need I call him back?"

"No," she thought for a moment, "what he is doing is more important. I'll need you to stay when you come back with the Viscount."

"Of course. I'll be in with him and your medication in a moment."

Clarisse could feel the burn spreading through her abdomen. It was him, Mabrey. Every time she was bothered by him it made her sick. Mentally and now physically sick.

"Your Majesty, Viscount Mabrey, " Charlotte announced as she entered.

Clarisse usually greeted her visitors, but today she sat still, waiting for her medication. Charlotte handed her the pills with a glass of water. She eagerly swallowed them, hoping for quick relief.

"Clarisse, you're not ill are you?" The Viscount took in the scene. He had never seen her looking so pale, or known her to take medication. He knew all about her, he thought.

"No, I'm fine, just a little stomach trouble. I'm afraid even Queens get a bug every now and then." She thought at what a monster she had.

"I hate to see you not feeling well, espically now."

"Mabrey, what are you doing here in San Fransisco?"

"Oh, just a little traveling on my own. I thought I'd stop in and see you. Anything I can do to help with...your problem?"

"My problem is being taken care of." Her problem was really him.

"Ah, well how about you and I have a cup of tea together then. I suppose we should spend a little time together." He knew his suggestion would require Charlotte to leave.

Clarisse nodded at her, knowing he wanted to be alone with her. She knew Joseph would not be gone long, but it had turned out to be too long already.

"I must say Clarisse, I could not wait to see you any longer. I hopped the first flight to the States, and here I am."

"What makes you believe that Amelia is not my granddaughter. You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"It never hurts to be sure of yourself, Clarisse. Surely you know that."

She did, as Queen she had to be sure of herself. Yet with him, she was always very unsure. He was her downfall. Why did she let him get to her so badly? There was something about him that made her not only sick, but weak as well.

She watched as he stood and walked around her desk. She was almost shaking as he came behind her. "I can hardly wait to have you." He touched her shoulders, squeezing them. She became ridgid. She wanted to move, but couldn't for fear of him. He took his hands and slipped them under her jacket.

"That's enough. Get your hands off me."

"Sit and relax Clarisse, after all, once we're married I'll be doing this very frequently," he said close to her ear. "Or should we start now?" He lowered his hands, feeling her shoulders right down to her chest.

"Get off me!" Clarisse demanded, as she tried standing up. Charlotte, not far from her door, heard her. She grabbed the two guards standing outside and literally pushed them in.

"That's not necessary," his words directed at Charlotte, " now is it. I mean Clarisse and I were just getting to know one another. Were we not Clarisse?"

She thought for a minute, and then had to make herself agree with him. After all he was holding the stakes right now, and until she found out what he was up, she had to comply to his terms. "It's fine Charlotte. Thank you though." She nodded to the guards as they made their way outside her door. "You'll please excuse me now Mabrey, I have work to do."

His laugh was mellow, wanting to finish what he started, but at the same time he knew that her head of security was not far away from her by now. That was a situation he wanted to avoid, for now. "Very well, Clarisse. I'm on my way back to Genovia immediately. I expect to see you soon then, my love."  
"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer 'lover' then? It won't be much longer. I know you, you'll come to me. For now, I bid you good-bye." He kissed her hand, turned and left.

Charlotte immediately entered her office. "Clarisse, are you okay?"

Clarisse sat still, unsure of what to do, or even how to deal with this. "Clarlotte, I feel so dirty."

"Joseph will soon be back. Meanwhile, why don't you go shower. It will make you feel better. He didn't...well he didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"Not physically, no. Make sure he doesn't get back in."

"I promise. Now let me walk you up to your suite."

Clarisse walked with Charlotte, her stomach finally easing. She did feel dirty. He was nothing but scum, and he had touched her. As much as she wanted him off her, she couldn't move him. Now she was even more afraid of him. She knew to what lengths he'd go. Joseph was right, he would stop at nothing. She was glad she had listened to Joseph. He had made alot of sense when he told her what she should do concerning the testing. Charlotte had agreed, and arranged everything for her. She knew he loved her, and carried that thought with her in the shower until Joseph would arrive back by her side.

* * *

Clarisse paced throughout her suite. She was eager to go back home. The trip here had helped a little, although Clarisse had not managed to do the one thing she really wanted. After all these years she had never met Amelia. She was doing everything she could to make her a Princess, but she still wanted her to be a granddaughter. She really wished she had some time to spend with the girl. Charlotte had reminded her of their flight time, and the evening was drawing nigh.

"Clarisse, are you sure you feel up to flying home tonight? If you wish, I could have Charlotte post-pone our flight till the morning."

"Oh Joseph, after today I really want to go back. I feel safer at the palace, you know that. You can't be with me all the time."

"Well then, let's go home."

Joseph started to turn away, then stopped himself. "You never got to see her." It was a statement he already knew to be true.

"No I didn't. I would have loved to. Maybe it isn't the right time. Maybe she'll need time. I just don't know. I don't know what to think about this whole mess. If I am not her grandmother, maybe she'll not want anything to do with me."

"Clarisse, you're causing yourself to worry again. What will be, will be. She may be a wonderful girl who will come to love you as much as you do her already. Don't judge her, or the situation, not yet."

"I suppose. Thank you Joseph."  
He smiled and winked, leaving with two of her bags.

* * *

The flight home went much faster. The Queen managed to sleep most of the way. Charlotte did also. Joseph however kept himself busy. He spoke softly to Shades, enquiring of ways to increase security around her. He also had put security on the young girl herself, with permission from her mother. All they had to do was watch her from afar. He made several calls, including one to a young scientist he was trusting to help piece together this puzzle. Everything seemed to be going well, as well as Joseph could make it.

He watched her sleep, hoping her dreams were going easy on her. She looked so fragile. Yet he knew how strong she really was. She always managed to imply that it was his strength that kept her going. He doubted that. She needed him at times, but she could carry her own. She had often done just that. Years of bearing burdens of a whole country made her strong. Her only downfall was that she often doubted herself. Maybe it was her age, she was older now, and with age one becomes fragile. No, she wasn't fragile, a little delicate at times. He liked that about her. It was one of those things that just made her the woman she was.

* * *

He realized now that Clarisse might have been right. She had often told him that his anger needed to be controlled. He was doing just that. Joseph had let the Viscount's visit to Clarisse get to him, more than usual. Charlotte had explained what happened. He was sure there was more than Charlotte knew about, and Clarisse refused to speak about it. He had gotten up extremely early, and had came to the gym as a means to express his feelings for the Viscount. Two of his staff watched in amazement as he let blow after blow fall on the bag. Joseph kept picturing his face there, it was easy enough. He had no idea how long he had spent punching the man out, but was pulled back by one of the men just as the bag fell to the floor. He smiled, having won that round easily. So, this was round one. Round two would be much harder. He was ready.

* * *

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but would you like for me to schedule you an appointment with your physician?" That was Charlottle's polite way of reminding her that she needed to see her doctor here in Genovia. Charlotte knew it would be no easy task getting Clarisse to agree with her, but since she had been in pain, Charlotte thought it would be easier this time.

"Oh, Charlotte, I do need to see him, you're absolutely right. I'm just not up to it right now, not with all this about Mia. Would you remind me again when we get the DNA results back? I just want to take care of things that really need to be taken care of right now."  
"Your Majesty, you need to be taken care of."

"I know Charlotte, and I am fine. I really am. Now, could you get the Prime Minister for me?"

"Of course."

"...and Charlotte, you don't need to inform Joseph that I have put off seeing my doctor."

"Yes, mam." She had caught Charlotte this time. She had every intention of telling Joseph. It would be him that would make her see the doctor. Charlotte made a mental note to hint at the subject around him.

* * *

"Ah, Sebastian, how are you, and Sheila?" Clarisse could let down her Queenly demeanor around the Prime Minister. They were such good friends, and it was easy to be casual with him.

"Fine, just fine, all of us. I was glad to hear from Charlotte this morning. I was wandering about your trip to the States. I know it wasn't a political show, so I take it that this was a personal trip?"

"Well, yes and no. Frankly Sebastian, that's what I needed to speak to you about. I'm afraid it's not anything good."

"Please don't tell me that we don't have a Princess." Sebastian's voice loomed low and concerned.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It's not that she has declined." Clarisse slipped from her chair behind her desk and made her way over to sit beside him. She motioned for Charlotte to do the same, after all it was going to be a long story and she would need all the help she could get.

Prime Minister Motaz took a deep breath, trying to come to a rational conclusion of what all this meant. He had listened to his Queen, and her aide, try to explain the past week, and about DNA testing. He was not shocked to learn that Mabrey had something to do with it all. He was the origin of this whole mess, so it seemed. Sebastian took every opportunity to keep the Viscount at bay, and away from the Queen. He knew he was no good. Sebastian thought the world of Clarisse, and often told her so. She was more like the sister he wished he had. They had helped one another in political messes for a very long time now, ever since Rupert's illness, and to some extent even before.

"Clarisse, I don't know what to say, other than I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to help. It sounds like you have the ball rolling, so all we can do is wait and see if it rolls in your court."

"Our court Sebastian, our court," she took his hand as she said those words.

"This must be kept from Parliment for as long as possible or we will have to worry about more than just Mabrey. I think I can help a little, with Mabrey that is. If you wish, I know of a way to keep him busy for awhile."

"By all means..."

"Parliament has that rezoning issue to consider, and as you know, it will be no easy task considering the floor is split in three ways. Since Mabrey would benefit from the ordinance, he will most likely be the one fighting the hardest to get it passed. First thing tomorrow morning, that will go on the agenda. I will keep it open and going while you wait for the results of the testing. That will help keep him occupied and away from you as much as possible for the time being."

"I agree, very well. That will give him more to think about. Thank you Sebastian."

"You're very welcome, it's not much, but it's all I can do now."

"It's all anyone can do. Joseph is trying to make sure the tests are not tampered with. He has Amelia being watched at all times, and her mother. He has pretty much put me under house arrest." Sebastian let out a hardy laugh.

"Imprisoned his own Queen? Now that is taking your job seriously. If I may say so Clarisse, he does take very good care of you. I am so glad you have him as your security."

"Me too, Sebastian, me too."

* * *

Clarisse wondered the halls of the palace, going no place in particular. She hadn't really slept since the flight back home. She remembered Joseph being close to her, and that had settled most of her fears. He always did. Here she couldn't just see him when she wanted. He had a job to do. She was watched closely, he made sure of that. Monitors and guards everywhere. She had hoped to run into him someplace. The palace halls were vast, an endless supply of red carpet, doors, and stairways. She could stroll through them all evening and never find him.

She made her way to someplace he would find her if he were looking, eventually he would if she were not in her suite by nine. She could have waited there for him, but the photos of her family seemed to haunt her this evening. As she stared at Philip's, she felt so guilty over not even meeting Amelia yet. Rupert seemed to rub in more guilt over not securing the throne. That was a promise she had made to him. Pierre was there as well, again throwing guilt her way. He seemed to say, "Mother, why must I have to leave my church? It was you who told me to follow my heart in the first place. You know I would never be happy as King, and now you're practically making me take the crown." Clarisse sat as the worry settled in her stomach. The night air was refreshing to her, but did nothing for the burning growing in her body.

"I asked Lionel if he had seen you on the monitor this evening, and it took him five minutes to tell me every place you had been." Joseph tried making her laugh as he sat next to her.

"I needed to walk. I couldn't find you before. I knew you'd look here eventually if I were not inside by now."

"You look pale, even out here in the dark. You are feeling sick again Clarisse?"

"Just a little."

"You need a hobby, something to keep your mind from worrying."

"I have enough to do."

"No, I mean something you would enjoy. Something you would look forward to during the day. Something to be passionate about." Joseph reached for her hand.

"Passionate, there's a word not often used to describe me."

"I disagree."

She turned her eyes to him. It had taken her this long to figure out where he was going.

"...and you know of something I can be passionate about?"

"I was hoping..." She didn't give him time to finish. She placed her lips to his. It was the most natural thing she had ever done. She wasn't sure if she even thought about doing it, it just happened. Their lips met and greeted each other with warm wetness. She felt a slight tickling as his tongue pressed inward. She gladly accepted. She was eager to kiss him with her whole soul. Out here she knew she could. Queen Clarisse Renaldi had found her passionate side.

"Oh love, passion comes naturally, espically to you when you let yourself go."

"Joseph, I want you to know, whatever happens, I love you. I have for so long."

"I know Clarisse, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Maurice ran through the garden. She loved watching him run and play. He often did in the flowers, but they were soon to revitalize. She didn't mind Maurice, although anyone else would have to answer to a very angry Queen.

She loved the mornings, dew still showing on her roses. The smell was devine. It had been over a week, and still no word. She had kept busy, hoping it would ease the time away a little quicker. Joseph had kept her occupied as well. She smiled at the thought of him, and of his kisses the night before. They had gone quite far this time, but managed to stop and bid each other a proper good night. It wasn't what she wanted. She was a mature widow, and she wanted nothing more than to make love to him. Being Queen, it wasn't that simple. She had a public to think about. They were her first priority. They would be until she handed the crown over to...What was she thinking? She didn't even know for sure yet. Amelia. For the first time in the past week, Clarisse had thought of the Viscounts offer. He had not spoken a word of this to Parliament yet, but she was sure her luck would run out soon. She could still have an heir, even if it was a lie. Anyone would be better suited to the crown than the Von Trokkens.

* * *

Viscount Mabrey stared in the mirror, straightening his tie. Today was the day he would approach her for the final time. His messenger had left just a few moments ago with an invitation to his Queen. He wanted her on his turf today. He had more control at his own home than at the palace. Here he could evade her bodyguard for a few minutes. Just a few more matters to settle before she would arrive. He could hardly contain himself. He picked up the reciever and dialed the private number.

"Yes, Mabrey here. How are things going?"

"The testing is actually in it's final stages sir."

"I don't care about the testing, I want to know if you switched the vials you damn fool."

"Yes sir. I took care of that first thing."

"Then we already know the results. Good work."

"But sir, I think there's something you should know."

"It better be important."

"Yes sir. A good friend of mine, he works in a private lab. He told me last night that they were working on a very important DNA sample. He said he didn't know much of the details, but he did know that the blood sample belonged to an actual Queen."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Good job. You'll recieve a hearty bonus for this young man. First, can you switch the results there as well?"

"Yes sir, I believe I can. I do have access."  
"Very well. Take care of it. Then I want you to try and find out if any other labs have it as well."

"Yes sir, right away."

"I'll have someone scout out the labs over here, you just take care of the west coast."

Mabrey shut off the phone. He wasn't entirely pleased, but it was nothing he couldn't have taken care of. He should have suspected that she would have not trusted the results from just one place. No, she was smarter than that.

* * *

"Good morning, Your Majesty. How are you this morning?" Joseph peaked in her office door.

"Oh Joseph, good morning. I was fine until this arrived." Clarisse held up a paper for Joseph to take a look at.

"He has some nerve," Joseph said as he scanned the Viscounts invitation to Clarisse.

"I have to go. I don't have a choice, Joseph." She looked at Joseph, hoping beyond all reason that he had some other alternative.

"I wish I knew what he was up to, but as of right now, I have nothing Clarisse. I'm sorry. All we can do is wait for the results of the testing. You know I will not allow you to go alone." Clarisse hung her head. She had been in difficult situations before, but this was one of the worst to memory.

"Joseph...ah," she let out a sigh and resigned.

"I know, Your Majesty."

* * *

Queen Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia sat in back of the limo, accompanied by her personal aide, Charlotte, her head of security, Joseph, and his second in command, Shades. Joseph knew that being away from the palace made the Queen nervous, espically when she was to be meeting with a rather nasty member of Parliament. The invitation suggested that they meet alone, none to Joseph's liking. He would be close, as would Shades and Charlotte, he would make sure of it.

"Charlotte, please continue."

"Of course. Prime Minister Motaz called this morning. I took the liberty of letting him know that you were meeting with the Viscount, I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, that was probably a good idea, thank you."

"He suggested he may be able to cut your meeting with him short, if you like. Just give one of us the word, and we'll have him interrupt."

"Very good. In that case, be waiting and listening please. I don't know how much of this I can stand."

"This afternoon you have a conference call scheduled with the English Prime Minister. You also have three amendments to go over before Parliament session in the morning. Also, Your Majesty, you recieved a letter from the States, from Helen Thermopolis."

"I'd like to read that as soon as I get back Charlotte."

"It's on your desk."

"Excuse me, but we're here Your Majesty." Clarisse took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She had taken her medication before leaving the palace this morning, hoping to prevent any serious illness. The door opened as the limo came to a halt, and a rather tall man offered his hand. Clarisse refused and simply waited for Joseph, which she knew would come to escort her. Clarisse had made one point already, for which she was proud. She knew he would be watching her, even now as she made her way out the limo and into his home.

She was led inside. Even his home felt cold. She glanced at Joseph, Shades, and Charlotte. As she nodded to them to stay behind, she felt very uneasy. They were there, close by, and Joseph would check on her, as would Charlotte, often enough.

Mabrey made his way to the door to welcome her. He took her arm and seated her, admiring how wonderful she looked.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you Clarisse."

"I'm sorry I cannot say the same."  
"Let's get right to the point shall we. Parliament convenes tomorrow morning, as we both know. I plan on announcing the lack of an heir on the Renaldi family tree."

"Mabrey, you don't know that for sure, I don't know that!"

"You cannnot prove to them you have one Clarisse."

"The test results should be here in a matter of days Mabrey. There's no reason to bring this up tomorrow."

"Why Clarisse, how else can I convince you to marry me? Besides, I have a very good feeling that this girl is not your granddaughter. However I will overlook that, being you will be teaching her and training her, all for a simple 'I do' from you." Mabrey slipped next to her, as if that would help her to decide. "I know a number of people who could lay claim to the throne Clarisse. Is that what you want?"

"You know it isn't."

"Then all you have to do is say 'yes'."

"Mabrey, you know I would do anything for my country," Clarisse thought seriously now. "I want to know the results first, you can understand that."

"Yes, but it doesn't change the facts. If I announce this tomorrow, your son will be a disgrace in the eyes of his country. He was going to lay claim to this girl as his own, a true blood relative. It wouldn't make any difference what the testing proved then Clarisse. There would be questions as to the honesty of your family. You know how that would make you look. Severalof us already suspect your head of security fathered your sons. How long do you think it would take the Von Trokkens to challenge you for the throne with that as a weapon?"

Clarisse tried to breathe slowly, taking it one moment at a time. He was using this against her one way or another. She began to feel sick, trying to concentrate on something other than the slight burning in her stomach.

"You would do that? That is a damn lie! Those boys belonged to Rupert. And you would force me to marry you?"

"Force is such a strong word, Clarisse. Let's say I'm just helping you to make a decision that would profit you greatly, not to mention the citizens of our country. I'm merely doing my duty to my country."

Mabrey ran his hand down her thigh. She felt squeamish at his touch. How would she feel if she had to actually be his wife?

"Beautiful Clarisse, marrying me cannot be that bad, I assure you. You will be taken care of. After all, you were made to marry Rupert, so this kind of marriage is something you are use to." He stood up, walked over and poured himself a drink. "Tonight Clarisse, I expect you to come to me tonight as a promise that you will marry me. You will come to me willfully and give yourself to me freely." He held up his glass to her, then drank.

"Excuse me sir," a maid interrupted, "Prime Minister Motaz is on the phone for you."

"Oh, very well." He sat down his glass and walked over to her. "I believe enough has been said. Tonight, love, tonight we shall be together."

"You really make me sick, Mabrey."

"Oh now Clarisse, I can make you better. I trust you will do the right thing. I'll expect you anytime after 9."

She walked out, or rather half ran. She was angry and upset, and her stomach was lit with a small fire. Joseph was there at the door waiting for her. Charlotte and Shades had already settled themselves in the limo. Clarisse got in, laying her hand on Charlotte as a 'thank you' for getting her out of there. Charlotte just gave her a slight smile until her face turned worried.

"You heard him?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"All of it?"

"Yes, Joseph and I were able to stand right outside the door from you."  
"I can't go through with that. I can't marry him."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Joseph no longer sat silent. His words were loud and clear. He was angry. She knew it was all he could do to hold himself back. "I don't know what he's up to, but you will stay away from him from now on." It was him giving her commands this time. No one could do that but him. Clarisse sat, wishing she knew the truth.

* * *

The few minutes of rest had made her feel some better. She had drank a cup of tea with her medication, and now sat behind her desk. The letter from Helen was on top, and she opened it first. She sat back, relaxing on the soft leather. She had never gotten a letter from Helen before. She didn't really know what to expect. She took the time to read through it slowly, gathering anything and everything she could about this girl, Amelia.

"Your Majesty?"

"It's the letter from Helen. She's anxious to know the outcome of this mess herself."

"I can understand that." Joseph sat across from her.

"She said Mia gave her the first degree about having her blood taken,apparently she's afraid of needles. She wanted to know why it had to be done. I guess any explanation coming from a doctor is a good excuse."

"I could say that she is very much like someone else I know."

"Oh Joseph, I hope so. The results should be here any day now. Are you sure we can trust them?"

"I don't know what to say Clarisse. I'm hoping we can at least trust one of them."

"Helen says that if this does work out, if Mia is my granddaughter, she would like for us to meet soon. I hope she understands that Mia will always be taken care of, reguardless of who her father was."

Joseph nodded. He sat and watched this beautiful woman across from him. He hated to see her worry and afraid. She didn't show this side of her often. He had seen it many times though. She shared her true self with him. He loved her for it.

* * *

Clarisse laid on her bed, tears spilling on her pillow. She had finished her work early, and retired to her suite. Walking in, it was then she saw him. He was there, on the wall in front of her. He had been her best friend for so long. She remember his voice, his laugh, and most of all his always kept his promises to her. Never once did he vary in them. It was she who was not keeping hers. She had promised him, that very day he slipped away, that she would make sure the throne was secure. Rupert had understood his son's wants, for he too didn't want to be King. It was something that grew on him as he aged. It fit him. He knew that it would fit Philip as well. It would take time. He had asked of her only one thing, that she make sure the crown stayed in the Renaldi family. It plagued her now like the fire in her stomach.

His picture lay beside her now, a smaller one of him, their whole family. The boys were small then, but standing proud with them. He was close beside her, as he had always been. She had given him her whole life, and now she was backing out. It was a waste. Her whole life had been a waste. Mabrey was going to see to it that she lost. If she could not do the one thing that Rupert had asked of her, what made her think she could make Joseph happy? Who was to say that she would not let him down also? She could not imagine hurting him as well. She would end up being a disappointment to both of them, Rupert and Joseph. Her best friend, and her only true love.

* * *

Joseph was making one last round outside before he ate dinner. The sun was lowering in the west, making a beautiful orange glow across the horizon. As he neared the palace doors, Clarisse stepped out. Her eyes were soft and warm, and the soft white of her robe glimmered in the last of the sunlight.

"Hello darling." He smiled at her.

She said nothing, reaching her hand out for his. He took it. She turned to walk inside, and was followed by him. Clarisse led him up the stairs and down the main hallway. She varied in her course, and to Joseph's surprise headed toward his door. She opened it for him, pulled him in, and closed the door, locking it securily behind her.

"Clarisse?"

"Shhh. Just love me."

She stepped toward him, into his arms. His lips were soon branding her skin, from behind her ear to the hollow of her neck. He smoothed her robe over her hips with his hands. Clarisse let two tears fall as he continued his assault on her. Her hands fiddled with the tie, and shelet the robe fall open for him.

He stood back, very still, and looked at her. His eyes were dark and full of lust. Her body was simply made for him. His fingers trailed down her arm, easily slipping the robe off her shoulder. He tugged the other side down, letting it hang on the arm of a nearby chair. Joseph quickly moved beside her and scooped her up into his arms. She held around his neck as he carried her to bed.

The whole world stopped as they made love. Clarisse had never felt so much a woman before, and Joseph, Joseph had never held such a woman before. He even doubted his skills, not sure if he could love her good enough, or as much as she deserved. There in his room, with the last light of day shining through the drapes, he gave her all he had.

Over an hour later, Clarisse slipped out of his bed. She pulled the blanket over him, and gently kissed his forehead as he lay sleeping. She found her robe, but before she put it on, she found a small letter tucked away in its pocket. Clarisse left the letter on his bedside table, sure he would see it in the morning. After robing, she took one last look at him sleeping, wiped the tears from her face, and left.

* * *

"Marvin, take me to Viscount Mabrey's, please." Clarisse said as she slipped into the back seat of her limo. She had called for it only minutes ago, after showering and dressing.

"You may drop me off there, and come back to the palace. I'll call if I need a ride home."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"One more thing, no one need know where I am, understood?"

"Yes, m'am. Not a word."

The note on the desk addressed to Charlotte explained where she was. Charlotte would, no doubt, be the first one to miss her in the morning. Except for maybe Joseph. Joseph would awake early and miss her. All hope she had left inside her body went to Joseph understanding her choice. He would be hurt, but better now than later. She couldn't waste any more of his life too. It wasn't fair to him. She had made the right choice in loving him this evening. It would be there for both of them when they needed it. Right now she let what she hoped would be the last of the tears to fall. Then she would become Queen Clarisse Renaldi once again. She would take care of her country, she would have an heir to the crown. Her life would not be a waste. If she had to marry Mabrey to do that, then so be it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

There would be no more tears, she thought to herself. She had weighed the outcome of each scenerio in her mind for several weeks now. She had made her decision. Somehow, Clarisse had always known what she would do. She would take the route that would secure the crown. Making love to Joseph this evening was not part of a plan. It wasn't planned at all, it was just something she did. Her heart had led her body, and it followed while it was still free to do so. She wasn't sorry for it, on the contrary, she was proud she was able to give him something. It was not even half of what he wanted from her, but it would be a time for him to remember. It would be a time for her to remember, no cherish, also. Her heart would always belong to him, she had told him so. Joseph would have to understand her reasoning.

Queen Clarisse Renaldi followed the housekeeper. He had been waiting for her to arrive, he knew she would. Her stomach was aching, burning with sickness at what she was about to do. Motioning for her to enter, Clarisse walked through the antique doorframe. The door was quickly shut behind her.

"Hello my dear. Beautiful as always." Viscount Mabrey took her by the hand, but kissed her cheek. "I knew you would come."

"I am here willingly Mabrey, I'm doing my part. Just make sure you do yours."

"You can count on it, Clarisse. You have my word of honor. However, you still have a part to play," he said, motioning to the grand bed.

Clarisse took a deep breath. The only way to save her family's crown and reputation would be to lose hers to this man. She would be preventing a scandal, to say the least, and a long fight for the crown, which would put her country in jeopardy. She nodded toward the man, already dressed for bed. He handed her a glass of deep red wine.

"To help you relax."

"Yes, thank you."  
"See, I'm not all bad. I do take care of those to whom I choose, Clarisse. I can take care of you, all you have to do is let me. You have been without a husband for long enough. A fine woman such as yourself deserves a husband who will stand strong with you."  
"Do you mean me, Clarisse, or do you mean me, the Queen of Genovia?"

"Are you not one in the same? I can stand with you. I know the part, and am well suited to it."

Clarisse simply nodded, not wanting to explain just how wrong he was. She was two separate personalities within this one being. Joseph knew. Each one needed something different. Mabrey would never understand that.

Mabrey pulled her next to his bed, and sat her down beside him. He took off her shawl, Clarisse cringed as the burning became hotter inside her. It was worse than before. She couldn't turn back now. She surpressed her feelings. Mabrey motioned for her to finish as he disrobed himself. Sliding the buttons through the slits, she opened her blouse a little at a time for him. His grin was tailored to a jackel, who through his smile one could see the evil lurking. Clarisse had no idea what he had planned, but from the look on his face she knew she wasn't going to enjoy it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes from his Queen and lover, Joseph had awoken to find her gone. He smiled at knowing she had been here, with him. Her body had laid next to his. She had given herself to him. Clarisse had told him that she loved him, her heart would always belong to him. He sighed at knowing he would never get back to sleep now, his heart pumping faster at his dreams of her. He sat up, resigning himself to a late night security check, and perhaps a peek in at his beloved to make sure she was sleeping soundly. He glanced at his clock...not being able to see the time. His name stared back at him on the cover of a paper. He unfolded it, knowing it was from her. He smiled at any thought of her.

_My dearest Joseph,_

_I hope you awoke with the same smile on your face, and the love I confessed to you tucked deeply away inside your heart. Tonight meant more to me, Clarisse, than being Queen for all these years. Joseph, you are my soulmate. Nothing will ever change that. It is with those words that I must leave you. It tears at my soul and conscience that I may never know if you will see to my reasoning. To go to him will not only secure the crown from the other tyrants, but will also save my family's reputation, as well as yours. It cannot wait for testing results, as Mabrey plans to use this against my family one way or another. Parliament will otherwise be informed in the morning that I may have no heir, that my family's indiscretion is a question to our leadership abilities, and that my family may not be of blood relation to Rupert. This is just too much. My country need not be in a turmoil over this when I can do something to avoid it altogether. My love, I now have to leave you. It is a choice that weighs heavily in my heart. I will close it for the rest of my life, and only you have the key. Joseph take that key with you as a reminder of our love. Whether you choose to stay at the palace, or to leave (which I would understand), we will always have a part of each other, and always have the memory of this evening. _

_All my undying love,_

_Clarisse_

He sat in shock, for the first time in his life he was in shock. Joseph read the letter over again, not wanting to believe what she was doing, or what she had done by now. The nerves in his body were numb. All this...and now. He glanced at the clock, 3am. It would be too late. Besides, she had made up her mind. She had made it as the Queen she was. He must keep reminding himself of that. She made the decision as Queen, it was her Queenly duty to her country. He had not fallen in love with just anyone. She had chosen to come to him as Clarisse. For that he would always be grateful. He had something to always hold onto. He knew he would have to leave, he knew he could not look at her anymore, not with him by her side. He could never stand aside as he touched her, slept with her, danced with her...

He packed his belongings, easily fitting inside his two bags. He wrote his resignation out, and dropped it on Charlotte's desk on his way out. It fell beside another, he noticed, with her handwriting. So she hadn't come home tonight. She hadn't planned on being back until the morning. Just when he thought his heart couldn't hurt any more, it cut even deeper. He walked out, locked the door behind him, picked up his bags and left.

* * *

The burning made her sick, it creased her insides as she tried to move. It hurt almost as much as her outsides. Mabrey was no gentle giant. She had promised herself no more tears, and was trying to will the pains away. He had used her roughly, to his satisfaction. He had taken her every way possible, careful to not leave any bruising where it could be noticed. Now he lay beside her, very content, smoking his cigar. The smell almost made her gag, and turned her face from pale to greenish.

"Clarisse, you felt better than I had ever imagined."

"You will live up to your end now, Mabrey."

"Of course." He laughed, wholeheartedly. This was so amusing. He had waited so long to have her, to use her, and it had paid off.

"So I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"O, Clarisse, you know I did. I wish you had, but there is plenty of time for that. Plenty of time indeed. We should get some sleep. It's late and Parliament meets early." He put out his cigar and took one last drink.

Clarisse lay beside him, cringing in pain. The burning had escalated, and was slowly crawling throughtout her body. She doubled over, crossing both arms over her middle.

"Clarisse, you know it would look better if you resided to calling me by my first name, after all I will be your husband soon. Clarisse? Clarisse, are you alright? Clarisse, oh I see, well let me tell you something. You better be really ill to pull that, espically at this time of night, here with me."

"Mabrey, ...please, I hurt."

"Now I know I was a little rough, but you'll get use to it."  
"Please, my stomach.."

"Are you really ill Clarisse?"  
"Yes, please. Call my doctor"

"I can't call him from here, not yet. We're not married for Christs' sake. Leave it to a woman to cause trouble. Oh damn, damn, damn! Get up and get dressed, I'll get you back to the palace where you can be taken care of."

Half an hour later Clarisse stepped out of a car in front of her palace. It sped away before she even had good footing on the ground beneath her. She walked slowly, pacing herself, for her suite seemed a million miles away. She reached the bottom of the steps before she dropped to her knees. She felt being lifted up before she saw them. The tall dark figure carried her inside, up to her suite and layed her down. The palace came alive. Two of her security had brought her up, they hadseen her arrival. Olivia was awakened to attend to her once they saw her condition. Charlotte was called, and Shades was trying to find Joseph.

Olivia had her undressed and covered by the time Charlotte had reached her doctor's emergency answering service. It would take awhile this time of night to contact him, but he would come as soon as possible. Clarisse had refused to be taken to the hospital straight away. She was hurting too badly to move anymore. She curled up once again, pale and sweaty.

If she had not been so ill, Charlotte would have questioned her of her whereabouts. As her personal assistant, she should have known where she was. After all, she did work with security to keep her safe. Yet her Queen had been someplace tonight, and she had not known. Sercurity had saw her leave, yet had no idea she left without saying where she was going. That was not Queen Clarisse. Her life was so detailed, so planned. And now Joseph was missing. Joseph of all people. Maybe Clarisse knew where he was.

* * *

His cell buzzed his side again. This was the fifth time in five minutes. He was sitting in the almost terminal, waiting for his flight out. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know who it was. He glanced at it. Shades. Shades didn't know he had left. Maybe he should answer it.

"Yeah?'

"Joe, where the hell are you? Get in here. She's hurt, doc's on his way. Marvin said somebody literally pushed her out of a car tonight out front. He had to carry her in. She's in pain, real bad, and Olivia says she's got a few bruises. Know where she's been Joe?" Shades said it all in one breath.

"I'm on my way." He had to go to her. Whatever she had chosen, it didn't matter. He loved her and she needed him.

* * *

Entering her office for her keys, Charlotte immediately saw the notes left on her always tidy desk. She saw who they were from, and decided to take a few minutes to read them. They would shed some light on her questions.

Shades stuck his head in, "I got Joe finally, he's on his way." Charlotte nodded her thanks and continued to read.

* * *

Being one of the only few allowed in while the Queen was being seen by her physician, Charlotte slipped in the doors and came to sit on the opposite side of the bed as Clarisse. Her Queen was looking a little better, her skin had gotten some color back and she was now able to sit up some. Charlotte was able to make out some brusing on her lower chest where the sheet had fell a little. It made her angry. She now knew what had been going on while she had slept soundly. She was almost afraid to ask how many more there were.

"Clarisse, you are a stubborn woman, one of the worst I have ever seen in my lifetime. You should have come to me the moment you returned to Genovia from the States." Her physician shook his head at having seen too many of these circumstances. "At least I know what's causing the pain,and can take care of that. Are you going to tell me about the bruising?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing turned you red and purple tonight? Clarisse, I am your physician, and you are not only my patient, but the Queen of Genovia. I took an oath to take care of you to the best of my ability. I cannot do that if you won't confide in me. Clarisse, look at me. From the looks of those bruises, well, were you raped?"

It took her a minute to reply, "No. No I wasn't. I did it willingly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, just drop it. It's fine."

"NO it's not fine. It's time you trusted us. Tell him what's going on Clarisse. No more secrets. Either you tell him, or I will." Joseph stood tall and his words were firm. Clarisse jumped a little at his words, but did not look at him. She couldn't face him now, not after what she had done. She merely shook her head no and slid down in her bed.

"Fine, doctor would you join Charlotte and myself in the sitting room. There's a few things you should know."

"Yes, yes just moment."

* * *

Joseph and Charlotte spent the remaining early hours of the morning filling in the royal physician of the stress Clarisse was under. They also tried to piece together what had happened at the Viscount's, thought neither of them were present and could say for sure. Dr. Jaqueas had alot to say on the matter, reminding them both that he should have been informed of health matters immediately. They ordered coffee at 6am, after Olivia checked on Clarisse to make sure she was sleeping.

"Parliament is scheduled to start at 8," Charlotte noted. "Two hours before we know if he is going to say anything."

"He will. We have two hours to come up with something as a defense. Charlotte, the numbers to the labs are in my room, in the hidden pocket of my leather jacket. Would you call and see about the results?"  
"Sure. I'll get right on it."  
"Dr, can you prove that Pierre and Philip were her sons, without a doubt, without any testing? If Mia is her granddaughter, then he will try and disgrace her family, hoping it will cost her the crown."

"I'll need the whole families medical files from my office...and I'll see what I can do. Joseph, they are Rupert's boys, are they not?"

"Yes, they are. If only I had something on Mabrey..." Joseph was trying to think of anything he could use against the man. He was already so angry with him, but that could wait. He was going to use his head when he got his revenge. He looked over at her bedroom doors, slightly closed, and wished he could lie beside her and hold her. He was angry, yes, and upset over this whole situation, but his love for her always softened his heart. He was going to leave because of her, but then he returned because of her. Everything he did, it was because of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Dr. Jaqueas shook his head. He had been the royal physician since Rupert appointed him as such, which was only days after his own coronation as King. He took great pride as being such, and pledged himself to do his best for the royal family. They had been alot of work, but well worth it. He sat in the sitting room in the Queen's suite, looking over their medical history. He nodded to himself, but rather ashamed at how much he had forgotten over the years. He was getting old, to say the least. He would rather have like to refer to it as getting better. This morning however, he knew for sure it was age that plagued his mind. He sipped on the coffee as he let years of work and study piece together this family.

Joseph sat across from the good doctor. He had spent the majority of the last hour or so staring at the doors to her bedroom. He wanted to go to her. Yet, it plagued him that she turned away from him. She had made her decision without reguard to him. He felt as if he was nothing to her sometimes. His fists clenched at the thought of Mabrey touching her. Killing him would be too easy. If he raped her, he would torture him. Surely Clarisse didn't go to him, didn't let him touch her like that. Joseph wondered if he would ever know the truth as to what went on last night.

"We have it," Charlotte stated loudly as she entered the suite. "I'm afraid it's not good news."  
"Let me see it." Joseph reached out for the paper, fresh from the fax machine. His face cringed as he read it. "I'm sure Mabry would have tampered with the first one, but this one too?"

"So, she's not my granddaughter?" Clarisse was up and had dressed.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Dr. Jaqueas, I feel much better, and I have a job to do. Parliament meets in 30 minutes. I am still Queen, and I must be there to stand up for myself and my family if I need to. Mabrey swore he would not bring it up. I just hope and pray he holds to that this morning. After I got ill last night...well he might have changed his mind."

A shimmer of hope ran through Joseph's mind. Maybe nothing happened last night. Now would not be the time to ask, if he could somehow choke out the words. He looked at her, obviously still feeling under the weather, but she had her color back and her face was one of determination. She would not look at him. Her eyes were a dark, blank stare ahead of her, and his reflection would not shine in them.

Clarisse nodded to Charlotte for to follow her, and they left.

Dr. Jaqueas reached for the paper still in Joseph's hands. The results looked to match exactly. They had recieved the first fax sometime last night, but Charlotte had only found it this morning. Joseph had insisted they have more than one test ran. The Dr. looked over the results, eyeing the papers with precision.

"Joseph?'

"Yes?"

"These two documents are exactly alike."

"Yes."

"No, I mean _exactly_ alike. What are the chances that two different labs use the same format to show their results? Why I'd wager my own life savings that this was copied." He held up the second fax report.

"You're right, but still it doesn't change the results. I'm sure they were tampered with. I just don't know how to prove it so quickly."

Dr. Jaqueas studied the papers. There was something, somewhere that would give it away. Joseph pounded his fists on the table in front of him. His anger was above his limit. He had to do something. He picked up his coffee cup at the same moment a surge of anger pulsed through his body. His hand squeezed, crumbling the cup in a dozen bloody pieces. Joseph opened his hand, letting the pieces fall. Blood oozed from the cuts, running off his hand and fingers, dripping to the floor.

"That's it!" Dr. Jaqueas jumped up at the sight of blood running from Joseph's hand. "That's it!" He pointed to his hand.

"What's it?"

"The bleeding...the blood. It's all in the bleeding! The Queen has to know, she has a granddaughter! An honest Renaldi heir. No one can tell her any different. It's proven with the bleeding!" Joseph looked at his blood. He didn't understand it all, but he wasn't a doctor. He had heard the words about Clarisse having a granddaughter, and it being proven. That was all he needed to know for now.

"We have to go, now." Joseph ran ahead of the doctor, his hand still bloody.

* * *

Mabrey eyed her from his seat. She was looking much better. He smiled that eerie smile of his while remembering what he had done to her the night before. Today they would be getting the news, as he had this morning. She did not have an heir. Oh it was so good. Not only did he finally have his way with her, but he was going to make sure she lost the crown. Her reputation would be ruined.

"Any new business?" Prime Minister Motaz asked. Mabrey stood up, almost proud. Clarisse knew this was it. He had used her. Why wasn't it a surprise?

"Yes Viscount Mabrey, you have the floor."

"Not I, Prime Minister, but rather I believe the Queen has an important announcement." Clarisse gazed at the man, not sure of what he had just said. Surely he wasn't going to make her speak up.

"Your Majesty?" the Prime Minister asked, as all eyes fell on Clarisse.

"Ah, I am not really prepared..."  
"Nonsense, Your Majesty, you don't need to be prepared. Parliament needs to know, and now is as good a time as any." Mabrey spoke up, pushing her even more.

"Clarisse," Sebastian whispered, noting the concern on her face, "You know the results?"

Clarisse looked at him, and her face said all he needed to know.

"Our Queen has been ill, and this has been hard on her as well, so I will take it upon myself," Mabrey spoke as he looked around at his peers, "to let you know that the Renaldi family does not have a legitimate heir to the throne." Several Parliament members stood in shock, as the others burst out in questions and remarks. The Prime Minister banged his gavel, restoring order as best he could. Queen Clarisse stood, glancing at Sebastian, knowing she had to say something.

"I have recently been informed that my granddaughter is not a Renaldi. She was adopted by my Philip to be his daughter. I did not know this until recently. I'm afraid the Viscount is correct, testing has showed she is not related to me." Clarisse's words were soft, but audible in the room.

"Not related to you, think again!" Dr. Jaqueas spoke as he and Joseph entered through the main doors. Prime Minister Motaz stood and again banged his gavel for silence.

"Dr. Jaqueas, you have something to say on the matter?"

"I have proof that there is an heir."

Viscount Mabrey stood, mouth wide open, not knowing what was going to hit him. Whatever it was, he was sure that damn head of security was responsible for it.

"Order, Dr. Jaqueas, you have the floor," Sebastian motioned for the Dr. to speak.

"DNA testing was done at several different laboratories, and the results of both have come back the same. According to them, Amelia Thermopolis is not related. These results have been questioned. I, however, know for a fact that she is the granddaughter of Rupert and Clarisse." He looked around the room, noticing the mysterious air about the members. "I could give a lecture about genes and DNA and such, but I'll try to make this simple. With modern medicine, it has become easy to control a number of diseases. This, and the fact that I'm not as young as I use to be, had caused me to forget a most important detail of the Renaldi bloodline, until a little while ago." Dr. Jaqueas looked at Clarisse and smiled. "Your Majesty, I'm sure you remember the legacy that Queen Victoria passed down to her sons, and their families, and so on, etc, etc, etc."

Queen Clarisse lifted her eyes, and as they fell upon the Dr. her whole face brightened. She more than knew about it, she was a direct decendant, as was Rupert, and most all of royal Europe. If the Dr. was trying to tell her that Mia had fell heir to it...The smile that crossed her face lit up the whole room. She cursed herself for not thinking of it before. She nodded to the Dr. to continue.

"Get on with whatever you think you have," Mabrey yelled. Clarisse, for the first time in weeks, felt proud. She stood erect, looked into his eyes, and yelled, "Shut up, Mabrey!".

"Most of you older gentlemen will remember that Rupert had haemophilia, the bleeding disease. So did Philip, only not so many of you knew, mostly due to the fact that it is much easier to deal with now, and Philip had a much easier time with it."

"So you're saying the girl has the disease too?"

"No, no she doesn't. She, like the Queen, cannot have the disease. You see, men can only have the disease itself, it's what they call a sex-linked inheirtance. Amelia, like her grandmother before her, is a carrier."

A low murmur exploded in the room once more. This time it faded quickly and by itself.

Sebastian spoke up, "Let me get this correct, if I may. Is it true that Amelia could not get this 'gene' from her mother?"

"Unless her motherwasof royal decent. No, no her mother's blood was taken at the same time, just as a precaution, you might say, or to make comparisions to. Her mother does not have the gene. Therefore, Amelia had to recieve the gene from her father, through his family."

Viscount Mabrey stood again, his words loud and boisterious, "You said she had to inheirit it from her father, that does not prove who her father is. That still leaves that question unanswered!"

"No, it doesn't. There was only a question of two men. YOU bought that to our attention Viscount, you know that. The other man's blood was taken as well. He does not have the disease."

Viscount Mabrey flew into a rage, denying any accusation that was put forth upon him. He would not let them ruin his parade.

"Shades, please have the Viscount escorted out," Clarisse whispered to him, as he stood beside her. He nodded and relayed the order.

She watched as he came face to face with Joseph. Joseph was covered with his own blood, still dripping from his hand. He started walking toward the man, now held by his own men. He turned toward Clarisse, and for the first time, she looked directly at him. Slowly she shook her head, denying his need to hurt the man. He questioned it, questioned whether or not he would listen to her, and for a split second almost hit the man anyway. Still she told him no, and his heart listened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so glad this whole mess is over." Queen Clarisse sat next to her friend, offering tea.

"I'm so happy myself, that everything has worked out, Clarisse. Still she has not been told of her lineage."

"No, no not yet. I promised Helen I would wait for her 16th birthday. That gives me another year to find the best time and words to tell her. Helen may even want to do it. Sebastian, she is my only heir, my only grandchild, and I haven't even met her." Clarisse pointed to the picture of her sons.

"I understand, it has not been easy on you, this whole mess. I wish I could have done more for you."

"Sebastian, you did all you could, and that was enough." She rested her hand on his and smiled politely at him. He nodded to her in return. "Do you think we can keep this out of the media?"

"I'm already a step ahead of you on that. Parliament was a 'closed door' meeting this morning, and I'm sure the members would like to elude any kind of scandal. Mabrey is a different matter. You never know what is on his mind."

"I agree with you there. " Clarisse turned to face him. "Thank you for your support. It means alot."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty. You always have my support Clarisse." They drank their tea and exhausted themselves with issues not covered by Parliament that morning. Clarisse was just thankful she could sit and enjoy her good friend, feeling very well for the first time in months.

* * *

"Leave those stitches _IN_, please, Joseph. Last time you took them out before the laceration was healed properly. Remember?" Dr. Jaqueas was drilling the stubborn Joseph. "I remember, it was knocked back open again, and it became infected. That was a nasty cut to deal with then. Took almost three months to heal. I know you think you are above God sometimes when it comes to your health, but please take my advice this time. Next time you may not be so lucky, hey."

Joseph was just nodding at the man who was finishing dressing the wounds on his right hand. They had been deep cuts, two of them needing stitches. He felt the pain, but it was not in comparison to the pain in his heart.

"Joseph, Joseph, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I heard every word."

"And then some, I bet." Joseph smiled, knowing he had been caught.

"Sorry, other things on my mind."  
"I understand. Just take it easy with that hand, and let me take the stitches out, say in two weeks." Joseph nodded, flexing his mummified hand.

"It's okay. Thank you."

"Everyone should be thanking you. If not for those cuts, it would have never crossed my mind this morning that Amelia could be a carrier of the disease."

"No one else thought of it either, of those of us who knew about it. I'm not all that knowledgable of genetics, but I did know it could be passed along. The Queen knew as well."

"Clarisse I can understand, after all she had been in a great deal of pain, and all the worry and frustration clouded her thinking. Yes, well we all have our downfalls. The one thing that keeps us going is knowing that they cannot hold us back, they can try, and do a damn good job of it, but eventually we all overcome them. Espically if it's something we want very badly."

Joseph knew he was right, he was an intelligent man, and Joseph always heeded his advice.

"Thank you again, Dr."

"You're very welcome Joseph."

* * *

"Helen, it's Clarisse, I just wanted to make sure you recieved word."

"Oh yes, and it made me so happy, Clarisse. I am concerned over this disease though. I have been doing some research this morning. It seems Mia will be fine, but any grandchildren, well a boy could have it?"  
"That's right. Amelia is just a carrier, as am I. If Amelia marries a man who has this disease as well, any male heirs will have it. Girls, due to sexual genes, are just carriers. Don't let that worry you, Helen. My boys did fine. Rupert had a hard time when he was younger, but medicine has come so far these days. Philip and Pierre did well, having to have only a few injections their whole lives because of it. Of course, they had to be careful, and couldn't play as rough as they would have liked when they were little, but they never had a problem. Now I, like you, worried myself. I always have. Now I see how much time I wasted doing just that."

"Thank you, Clarisse." Clarisse smiled as though she could see her. "I have been thinking also, I think you should tell Mia who she is, who her father was."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it would be right. I don't know how she'll take it, she is a very stubborn teenager now." Clarisse laughed at that, thinking how stubborn she use to be as well.

"So she already fits her title then. I will wait a little while longer, until I know exactly what to say and when to say it. I really am looking forward to meeting her."

"I know."

She spoke to Helen a little while longer, stretching her legs out as a yawn came from out of nowhere. She was a little tired. Last night had been hard, and if not for Dr. Jaqueas putting her to sleep early this morning, she wouldn't have slept at all. She clicked the phone off, laying her head to the side on a soft pillow. She never got this tired in her office, which is why she always got more done when she was in it. It wasn't this quiet in her office either. She could keep her mind occupied on her work, instead of the ache in her heart for Joseph.

* * *

On the floor ahead of him was his two bags, right where he left them early this morning. They had not been moved, anything of Joseph's was never moved. He always scared the staff, so they more or less left him and his belongings alone. They did what they had to, but that was all.

"You're still leaving?" Charlotte had walked up silently behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just trying to think of reasons to stay." He looked at her, thankful for someone to confide in that he could trust.

"I want you to stay, for what it's worth. I know she wants you here."

"Charlotte, do you know what happened last night, with...him?" Joseph was clearly uncomfortable with this.

"I was afraid to ask last night when the doctor was here, but she did leave me a note. It said where she had gone, and not to expect her until mid-morning at the latest. She had decided to go to him, it was the only way to keep things quiet, or so he had convinced her. It was very early this morning when she was literally pushed out of a car at the main entrance. That's when Shades called you. What happened in-between, well there's only one way to find out. She is full of bruises, Joe."

"I don't know if she'll tell me the truth. She don't trust me."  
"She's scared when she keeps things hidden."

"Charlotte, you know her as well as I. Still it doesn't change the fact that she doesn't trust me. She don't even trust her own doctor."

"That can be worked out, Joe."  
"I know I'm angry, I just don't know who to be angry with."

"Dr. Jaqueas told me about the cup."

"Ahh, well at least I broke it at the right time."

"You have to stay long enough to apologize to her for breaking her one of her favorite teacups." Charlotte got a slight smile out of him. Joseph put his arm around her and squeezed.

"Tell you what, I'll stay for right now, but I'm not unpacking. I'll see how things go from here. I love her Charlotte, with everything that I am, but I can't go on being so close to her and recieving hardly nothing in return."

"I understand, I really do."

Joseph resigned to Charlotte's plea, and took his bags back to his suite. He dropped them on his bed, not understanding himself as to why he needed to stay.

* * *

Viscount Mabrey paced his dining room. His lunch had long been served, but he could not seem to gain his appetite. The Queen's head of security was on his mind. Mabrey knew it was he that caused him to lose this round. Somehow, he had been responsible, disease or no disease. He hated that man in black. He hated him almost as much as he had Rupert. He smiled to himself, knowing he had gotten back at both of them last night. He had taken her, just as he had planned. He might not have gotten the crown away from her, but he took something better. He would use it, too. Every chance he could get. It was a mighty shame that Rupert was dead now, but he could still wound her security. Hell, she came to him last night. Maybe she already wounded Joseph for him.

* * *

He had knocked on her door, but no answer came from inside. He was sure Olivia said she was in her room. She had not been up to working in her office, and Charlotte had rescheduled alot of her day. He took a few steps in, just enough to see inside. There, on the sofa, she had fallen asleep. She was so beautiful. Her chest rose and fell in slow motion. It was then that it hit him the hardest. There on her chest, right above the cut of her blouse, a dark red and purple loudly cried out. If she had not been asleep, she would have never let it show. Anger rose inside him again. He was angry at her for not trusting him. He was angry at her for going to Mabrey. He was angry at her for making love to him the same evening. He was angry at Mabrey for ever starting this whole damn mess, for using her, for hurting her so badly. He was head of palace security, bodyguard to the Queen of Genovia, and he had been powerless. He still felt powerless. He was going to run away last night. For the first time in his life, he was going to run away. What had happened to him? He was no different than she. Both of them turning the opposite direction, taking the easy way out. It was time for him to find himself, to be the man he once was. He walked to her desk, scribbled a note, and left it for her.

Storming through his own bedroom door, he stripped his clothing off. He rummaged through his luggage, chosing his old comfortable black leather jeans. He pulled a black tee over his head, and slipped on his leather jacket. He pulled out his boots, and slid his feet inside. He opened his small gun safe, pulled out his .32, loaded it, and made sure he had plenty of extras. A shiny silver switchblade caught the light as he moved back and forth, and Joseph grabbed it, shoving it in his pocket. Zipping his wallet in the inside hidden pocket of his jacket, he noticed the large bandage on his hand. Standing over the sink, he ripped it off. He took another roll of gauze and wrapped it twice around his right hand, then taped it securily on. "Much better," he muttered to himself as he worked at flexing the muscles there. Pain was no object now. He looked in the mirror, happy with the reflection he saw.

The doors opened before him. He took the stairs two at a time.

"Hey, Joe, where you off to?"

"Shades, take care of her. I have some business of my own to take care of." Shades shook his head, knowing just what business his friend had.

"You need some help?"

"No, not this time. It's my fight, but thank you, my friend." Joe put his hand on his friend's shoulder. The two men made eye contact, which said more words between them than their mouths ever would.

* * *

Trying to sit up, she let out a loud moan. Her body hurt, much more than this morning. Even her stomach burned a little. It was the bruising that ached. Her eyes opened slowly, focusing on Olivia, who had brought her up some lunch and tea.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Your Majesty, but the Dr. said to make sure you eat and take your medicine on time."

"Yes, thank you Olivia."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"What are all those pills?"

"Two for your stomach, and one is pain medication, which he thought you'd need."  
"Oh yes. That sounds wonderful right now. Olivia, could you get Charlotte for me?"

"Of course."

Clarisse sipped her tea, somehow managing to swallow the meds left for her. She had took a few bites of her lunch, but just couldn't manage anymore. She stood, stretched, and walked over to her desk. Sitting her tea down, she caught sight of it.

_My darling Clarisse,_

_You look beautiful while you sleep. You know I cannot let this go. My love for you is a most amazing thing, it overpowers even the worst of circumstances. Whatever you chose to do last night, he had no right to hurt you. I cannot live with that. It is now that I ask you to understand my reasoning. _

_All my undying love, Joe_

* * *

"Mabrey here."

"I am just outside your home. You and I have unsettled business. I suggest you run." The line clicked, and the call was lost.

Mabrey looked around him. He knew who it was. He never considered not being safe at home. He pickup up the phone again, dialing for help. No dial tone, there was no dial tone! He had cut his phone line. Damn time to think about getting a cellular one. He ran to the windows, scanning the grounds. Nothing. Surely he wouldn't come, not in the middle of the day while people were around. Mabrey became nervous. Joseph was a great enemy. It would not be easy to fight him. He could run, but Joseph would follow. He could hide, but Joseph would find him. The only thing to do was to try and outsmart him. Yet he wasn't prepared for anything like that. He had to arm himself. He had to do it now.

Joseph laughed as he held the cut line outside of Mabrey's home. He had taken care of the vehicles first, making sure each would need at least a week in a shop someplace. Mabrey only had one employee, and he wanted to be careful not to scare her.Joe crawled up the front entrance, knowing it would be the last place Mabrey would expect him to enter.

He fiddled with his pocket knife to pick the lock, but the door swung open welcoming him. Joe slid inside, quiet as cotton.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Olivia, did you tell Charlotte I wanted to see her?"  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but Charlotte is out. She left word downstairs when you were asleep. She shouldn't be long. Is there anything I can do for you?" The young lady strived to take care of her, having wanted this position for as long as she could remember.

"No, thank you Olivia. Just let her know when she arrives."

"Yes m'am."

Olivia left Clarisse, and she was alone once again. She picked up the note from Joseph and read it again. Although his words were not spoken, they sounded harsh to her. He was angry, again. She had often reprimanded him for it. This time was different, she felt. His note was hurried, and there was a sense of pure hatred for the Viscount in his words. He would kill him. It would be her fault. This had tragedy written all over it. Joseph had immunity to the law, for held the Genovian law in his hands. What he was doing was dishonoring his Queen. There would be no question as to who killed him. It would eventually leak out as to why. Her public would find out. It was the same thing all over again. Joseph was doing to her exactly the same thing Mabrey had wanted to do. Now his death would be on her hands. Her reputation would be ruined.

She picked up the phone, "Priscilla, I need to see Shades please."

"Yes m'am, right away."

* * *

Waiting for him had done nothing for her. She was pacing about the suite as he entered.

"Shades, you have to find him, stop him." Clarisse knew the two were thick as thieves. If anyone knew where he was and what he was up to, it was Shades.

"Your Majesty," he bowed slightly, "I know where he is, and why he is there. I can go, and will, if you ask. However, Joseph intended on ending this. I will not be able to stop him. It would take the whole Genovian Army. You know him, he is head strong."

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm worried. He's not thinking clearly. If you can't stop him, please go and try to convince him that killing the Viscount will only cause more trouble. Stop him if you can."

"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"And Shades, watch yourself, and Joseph."

"You can count on it."

Shades left her. She felt somewhat better knowing that she had sent someone to be with him. Maybe he would not act so foolishly. She had never known Joseph to act like that before. His anger must have esculated to its' highest point. Clarisse couldn't help but blame herself. It was her fault.

* * *

Blood pooled around his head. The gash was wide open, showing the bone white of his skull across the top of his forehead. Joseph knelt down, checking his pulse. He was alive. Joseph took a good look at this man and thought of his Clarisse. Clarisse. Her name burned on his tongue. She would not want him to do this. She had stopped him this morning in Parliament. Still, the anger of what he did to her burned deep inside of him. He wanted revenge. He wanted him dead. He wanted this over. He wanted Clarisse. Clarisse.

"Joe?" Shades knelt next to him.

"He's alive." Joe looked at his friend.

Shades slid his hand in his jacket, pulled out his cell, and dialed for help.

"Come on, they'll be here in a few minutes. It's only four minutes from town." He stood, pulling Joe up with him. Joe just nodded, still looking at the dark blood on the floor.

* * *

She was still pacing the floor when Charlotte entered. "Your Majesty?"

"Oh, Charlotte, I, ah, I wanted to see if you could schedule me some time off soon. I know there are a few things I cannot get out of, but I just need a break. Maybe just a few days?"

"I'll have to run over the schedule for the next couple of weeks, so I can't say anything for sure until the morning."

"Of course. No hurry. I just wanted to take a break Charlotte."  
"I know, and I will find the time, I just can't say when right now."

"Thank you. Charlotte, one other thing. You are one of my only friends." Clarisse stood facing the woman in front of her. "I wanted you to understand why I did what I did. I don't want you to think any less of me for it."  
"Your Majesty.."

"Clarisse, please."  
"Clarisse, you don't have to explain anything to me. To be honest, I think I know more about why you do things than anyone else here." Charlotte smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up.

"You do, don't you." It was more a statement than a question. "You are with me from morning till night. You schedule my appointments. You travel with me. You work with me. You live with me. I never really thought of it like that before. I guess I take you for granted, Charlotte. Forgive me?"

"Always. Clarisse, what you are to me I could never describe. I love working with you, living with you, and just being with you."

Clarisse did smile this time. Then she did something she had never done before. She wrapped her arms around her aide, and hugged her.

* * *

Never had Shades known Joseph to be so quiet. For a fifteen minute ride, it was one of the longest in his life. Shades pulled up behind the palace. He turned off the ignition, and looked to his friend.

"Joe, you okay?"

"Yeh, I'm okay."

"I'll make rounds, why don't you just take the rest of the day off." Shades was hoping in time he'd come around to being himself again, espically before the team saw him like this.

"Do I seem that bad, you don't want anyone to see me like this?" Joe looked his friend in the eye, knowing he'd get an honest answer.

"Yes, yes you do. You're angry, upset, and you're not thinking clearly. If something did happen, could you handle it?"

"I guess you're right. I do need some time off. Thank you, my friend."

"Hey, take your time. I'll handle things for awhile. Besides, you have never taken any time off. Now would be a good time to use it. Pull yourself together."

"I never wanted to leave for anything, until now." Joe sighed, knowing his friend was right. He needed time away. He needed to straighten his head. He took out a small pad with a pen, wrote a few notes for Shades, and the two went over them in detail. Of course, Shades already knew the details, he just humored his boss. He let him mumble through the list twice before he snatched it away. The two laughed together, then parted.

* * *

"Clarisse, Shades said to let you know that Joseph is back, and that he was too late." Charlotte said questioning the message. Clarisse let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes, okay Charlotte. I sent him on an errand."

"Anything else Clarisse?"

"Not right now." Clarisse excused her aide. She wanted to go, to say something to him. She wasn't sure what. She wasn't sure if she could look at him again. She knew she had to.

"Excuse me, but you'll want to see the news, Your Majesty." Olivia came in, switched on the television, and pointed. Even before she saw his face across the screen, Clarisse had known it would be him. She sat and listened, learning that the man she now loathed was not dead. He was in critical condition, however, with severe trauma to his head. She breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't killed him. She was sure he had left him for dead, though. An investigation was going on as it was aired.

Clarisse had to speak to Sebastian. This needed to be covered up before the media dug too deep. He'd be able to pull some strings, to get this announced as an accident of some kind. That would cover this whole royal mess, for now.

* * *

Picking at his dinner, Joseph couldn't help but remember thedeep red of the Viscount's blood, and the bone white of his skull. He had meant to kill him this afternoon. He had every intention of taking his life. The media announcement that Mabrey was still alive had gave him some comfort. This comfort was confusing. It centered around one woman. He hated Mabrey because of her, but he willed him to live because of her also. He pushed the plate away, opting for a strong drink instead.

Half a bottle later he found himself standing in her doorway. She had bathed, the sweet aroma filling his head. She was dressed for bed, all in white, except for the dark purple stained to her skin. She walked slowly, still being quite sore. "Clarisse, what happened last night?" His words were drawn out but strong. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Joseph. I, ah, I left you a note." She hung her head.

"Yes, but what happened?"

"I thought I had to go to him. He made me believe..." He cut her off.  
"Can you not answer one simple question for me? I want to know, I need to know." He stepped closer to her.

"Would it make a difference?" She shot back at his harsh words.

"Yes, it would, to me. I know why you went, but did you go through with it?" His eyes were narrow and dark.

"I could ask you the same thing, Joseph, but I already know your answer. At least I thought things out before I did anything so drastic." She was pointing now, and her face a growing pink.

"Just what are you getting at?"

"I know what you did, I was the one who sent Shades after you." His eyes opened wide with understanding. "You didn't kill him, you know. He's still alive. Why don't you go finish the job?"

"Maybe I will!"

"You know I wanted you to stay away from him! You knew that!" Her words stung him. "You are no different than he," her words softer this time. "He wanted to ruin my reputation, and you turned around and tried the same thing." She turned her back to him. "Now I have to cover this up, as if I haven't had enough to worry about."

"Clarisse, I did not do that to Mabrey. He was like that when I reached him." She turned towards him.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, yes I do. You see, I tell you things, the truth. I trust you, and I trust you to trust me. I guess I was wrong in that."

"Don't pull that with me, Joseph. I have always talked to and trustedyou."

"Really? Think about it Clarisse. I'll give you plenty of time...I can't stay here any longer. Good thing my bags are already packed. I'll be leaving immediately." He turned to leave.

"Why are your bags already packed?"

"What happened last night?" The two looked at one another, waiting for answers they knew would not come. Joseph resigned first, nodded his head to her, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Piled high with folders, Charlotte tried to walk softly around her. Everyone had for the last week. The whole palace had been walking on egg shells. Queen Clarisse sat at her desk, working as if she were a machine. She didn't like to be bothered these days, and it weighed heavily on all those who lived and worked around her.

"Charlotte I need these papers sent immediately over to Sebastian. I also need the copies I asked for earlier, and make sure there are four copies, color coded for Parliament in the morning. I'd like to get through this stack of papers when you have time, also. They need to be finished today. Have you gotten through to Ambassador Peasley?"

"No, I'm sorry Clarisse, I haven't had time to try again." Charlotte had almost considered lying to her Queen.

"Really Charlotte, you know I need to speak with her immediately. You seem to be slacking off lately. Really, you must get your mind on your work." Queen Clarisse lowered her glasses while chastizing her assistant.

"I do apologize Clarisse. I am moving as fast as I can go." Charlotte spoke as she tried to keep from crying.

"How about you try a little faster. Are you still going through those files Charlotte?" Clarisse's words were harsh. The woman brought new meaning to the words ill-tempered.

Charlotte finally lost it. She dropped the files as tears dripped from her eyes. "I, I can't do this anymore!" She turned and ran from the room.

Clarisse stood up. "Charlotte?"

Staring at the mess of papers on her office floor, Clarisse knew it reflected her life right now. It was one big mess, having no order or priority about it. True, her health had improved physically. Her body had healed well, all signs of the bruising vanishing. She still took medication for her ulcers, often pushed by her ladies' maids. She didn't like taking it, but resigned to their pleas. Lately she had lost any feeling for herself. She could have pain, or not. She could eat, or not. Sleep, or not. She did her duty, working from sunup to sundown, and that was all. Luckily she had not one formal gathering scheduled, except for the usual Parliament sessions. She sat through those cold as ice.

She padded down the carpeted hall, knowing full well where she could find her. She tapped lightly on the door and waited for an answer. When no answer came, she pushed it open and peered in.

"Charlotte?" After scanning the room twice, she saw the outline of her elbow against the arm of plush chair she cowered in. Clarisse walked over and sat herself across from the young aide.

"Charlotte, I came to apologize. I very much owe you that." Charlotte sat quietly, listening to her words, not knowing whether to speak or not.

"The last week hasn't been easy, on any of us, and I, well I guess I have been acting quite badly," Clarisse continued. "I know I should be happy now that I know I have a granddaughter, but I'm not. I feel so empty and alone." She stood, walking the length of the room as she spoke. "My work takes the feeling away Charlotte. It's all I feel I have left."

"I know," Charlotte softly answered.

"You said yourself that you knew my reasons better than anyone." Clarisse managed a small smile at her. "Charlotte, I am sorry for putting so much on you. Maybe I do need to get away after all."

"I'm sorry for running out on you."

"Don't be silly, you have nothing to be sorry for." Clarisse put her hand on hers, reassuring her.

"I can arrange some time for you, if you still want it."  
"I need it, don't you think?" Clarisse pulled her up and both women held hands as they returned to work.

* * *

They were met at her office by the Prime Minister. "Hello Sebastian." Clarisse held out her hand.

"Clarisse. I came by to let you know that the Viscount will be released tomorrow." Clarisse drew in a deep breath.

"I know it worries you. Don't let it. I told you I would handle him. I threatened to have him removed from Parliament, and he knows I can do it." Sebastian placed his hand on her back, bringing her to the sofa to sit with him. "I wouldn't recommend having Joseph near him though."

"Well, that won't be a problem." Sebastian's eyes glared at her. "He's gone," she explained.

"You fired him, or he quit?"

"He just left. I guess it was a little of both. We had an arguement over Mabrey, and things went from bad to worse, and he just left." Clarisse almost choked on her words. She had not spoken of him the whole week he had been gone. It was harder than she realized it would be.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I really am." He knew she had feelings for him, deep feelings. It wasn't hard to notice.

"Oh Sebastian, it's not for you to apologize. You know, I am really in need of a cup of tea, would you join me?" She tried to lift her spirits.

"I'd love to," he replied.

* * *

"It's good to see you, my friend." Shades grasped his hand firmly. He had not heard from him the entire week. "So, tell me, what has been keeping you busy?" Joseph motioned for him to sit. He sat back on the bench, taking in his surroundings.

"Would you believe I've took up birdwatching?" Joseph pointed at the gulls and pigeons as they scrambled about near the pond of the seaside park.

"Ah, no." Shades almost laughed at the thought.

"I sit here and think. It's all I've done for the past week." He was serious now. He looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"You seem to be in a better humor than she is." Shades knew that would catch his attention. Any mention of her would. Joseph stopped and looked at his good friend. "She had Charlotte crying earlier today, so I heard, and I am not surprised. She spends her day doing nothing but her work and enslaving the entire palace staff." Joseph knew from his tone that he was serious about her. He also sounded concerned.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't mention her." Joseph held his head down, wishing her memory to fade.

"You knew I would. She needs you, and I know for a fact that you need her."

"No, I don't."

"Oh no? You just said that you spent the day birdwatching, my friend."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No, not for some people. It's not for you. If you were happy you'd be watching ladies walk by." At that moment a rather striking young lady strolled by, and Shades had to point. "Don't tell me any different, I know you too well my friend."

"What else do you know?" Joseph questioned him.

"I know that a certain Queen is taking some time off this weekend, thank God above. Being her #1 security now, I also know where she is going."

"Be sure you don't let me know." Joseph tried to sound stern.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of letting you know that she will be at the summer cottage, alone from what I hear, except for me, of course."

Joseph stood up, walked across the walkway, and leaned against a railing. "It's too difficult now. It can't work."  
"It can. Talk to her."  
"Too much has happened Shades." He got up and walked over to him.

"My friend, listen to me. Please. Whatever is between you, it's killing the both of you. I cannot imagine being in love with a Queen, Joe, but I can imagine it is difficult. I also cannot imagine being in love with my head of security, but I can imagine that is difficult also." Shades studied his friend, hoping he had gotten through his thick skull just a little.

"I'll think about it."

"You do that," Shades agreed, "and don't watch the birds while you do." He pointed at a flock landing on the grass.

* * *

Sinking her feet in the sand, she realized she had not felt so free in a very long time. She wasn't far from the palace at all, but the cottage was empty and the beach was solitude. She had only brought Shades, who posted himself at the main gatehouse day and night, except for his few rounds of the small summer estate. It had been cleaned and stocked the few days before her arrival. She needed little, just privacy.

Sitting among the rocks to the south, he watched her. He had come for the past two days, hoping to build enough nerve to approach her. He watched her all day, sometimes late into the night, and again early the next morning. She did little, mostly sit in the sand and cry. His heart broke as he watched her. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, make things right between them. Trust had come between them. Trust and lack of communication. Like now.

Clarisse let the sobs come again. It was easy. It had been easy for the past two days. She was alone, she felt alone, she wanted to be alone, but didn't. Her feelings had numbed to nothing. It mattered not that she was Queen. She didn't know who she was anymore. She felt like nothing. She wasn't needed, and if she was, well they could do without. She couldn't stop crying. She wished to sit and die of a broken heart.

Her body rocked with sobs again as she sat in the sand. He knew he couldn't watch much more. She would have to change. He would too. It would take time. How much he didn't know. He loved her more than life itself, that much he knew for sure. He knew in the back of his mind that if he left this time, he would never have the chance again. His eyes stung as he stood, bracing himself among the boulders. Joseph took a last look at her, willing her to know of his love. He climbed down the rock jetty and headed up the beach in the opposite direction.

She faced the ocean, the breeze blowing open her wrap, chilling her through her suit. Her face was tired, pale, and more aged than it had ever been. She gazed into the distance, with somewhat of a blank stare. She started to walk. One foot in front of the other as the waves began to hit her legs. Time seemed to stand still as she disappeared little by little. The sunset shadowed what was left of her silhouette . Deeper and deeper, until she was gone...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Reclining the seat in the office, Shades monitored the cameras of the summer estate. It held many cameras, and for that he was thankful this weekend, as he was doing his job alone. He knew he would get little sleep, but he could make up for that. He also knew that his employer would reward him well if she were kept safe and to herself.

He scanned the wall of six monitors, keeping watch on two of them. The top one on the left showed Joseph, sitting among the rocks on the southern border of the property. Had anyone else been there, they would have never noticed him. He sat still, from morning till night, in the same place. Shades would talk to him as if he could hear, urging him to go to her. She was the object of the camera in the middle, the other he kept close watch on. She had been much like Joseph for the past two days, she had sat in relatively the same place. His Queen would move though, and she would be unmistakable to anyone looking on.

As the sun began to set, Shades watched Joe turn and walk away. Even from this distance, Shades could see how badly he looked, it reflected his pain. As his friend left, Shades glanced at the woman standing, staring at the ocean. He could not believe how stubborn they were being. Not only was it killing them, but this was something that affected him and his men, hell the entire country could suffer. He literally jumped out of his chair, slamming it back against the small table behind him. He hit the door with the force of a raiding army. He was going to stop this nonsense. He had every intention of tying the two together if he needed to. Tripping through the cobblestone path, he ran toward the beach.

His shoes sank as soon as he hit the soft sand, slowing his advance. He scanned the beach for her, he had to tell her that Joe had been here, he could still stop him. The waves washed ashore, leaving the foam to outline it's border. He looked again, puzzled as to where she went so quickly.

It had taken him less than a minute to reach the shore. He would have passed her had she went back inside. He turned completely around, again stopping to face the sunset. She had vanished.

The last of the light reflected off of the water. It was a ray of that light which shone directly on the material. It was the flimsy red wrap she had been wearing. The tide was bringing it in. Shades wasted no time. He slipped off his shoes as he ran into the sea.

Fighting against the tide, he moved out in search of her. The sea was ahead of him was vast, but he did not faulter. He moved swiftly and with the dedication that a Queen's security guard should have. The salt stung his eyes, and burned in his nose as he dived. The water a cloudly sea-green, making visibility very limited. He was not a good swimmer, but as he searched for her, that was all but forgotten. Coming up for air, his legs hit something. It had to be her. Before he had filled his lungs, he was back in the water.

A little more to his right and she was in sight. He hardly registered the blackness encasing her until he again reached the surface. Barely able to comprehend the situation, he headed back to shore, pulling her as his arm carried her shoulder. When his feet skimmed the bottom, he stood, helped pick her up, and carried her to the shore.

Dropping her to the sand, Joseph turned her over on her side, hitting her back. When no water came, he layed her flat. His mouth covered hers as he tilted her head back. Shades watched the man, knowing he would give his own life for her. Joseph breathed into her, first once, then again. He listened for her, then tried again. Joseph repeated the breathing once more. Then again. Shades dropped to her side, feeling for and willing her to have a pulse. Joseph glanced at him, waiting for his expression to tell him something. He nodded, "It's faint, but there."

Joseph hit her chest, "Damn you, you stubborn woman! BREATHE! DAMN YOU, BREATHE!" He again breathed for her, then again. It was then a slight gurgle emitted from her throat. Her body jerked, forcing fluid from her lungs. Joseph turned her on her side, allowing her to cough it up. She choked a whole minute, until she got a good breath of air. Her eyelids flickered open, focusing on him. She had been so close to death; she was soaked, covered in sand, and sick from the salt water, but she had never looked so beautiful to him.

Joseph sat beside her in the sand, helping her to sit up. She didn't try to speak, she just leaned against him. He had not thought of himself and Shades until now. He glanced at his friend, noticing he was okay. Joseph had never been so thankful in his life. "You came back." Shades simply stated, nodding at his best friend. Joseph gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah," was all he said.

"Listen, I'm going to call her doctor. Can you get her inside?" "Yes. Keep it under wraps, huh." Joseph knew that anything between the three of them would never get out. He turned his attention back to her. She was looking better, the death blue disappearing from her skintone. "Clarisse, can you walk?" She shook her head slightly, but still leaned against him. "Here, let me help you up. We have to get you inside, and dry." He raised himself up, holding her as he did. When he had his footing, he lifted her up. "Lean against me." She nodded, molding her body against his.

* * *

Late into the night, Joseph sat next to her in bed. She had recieved a thorough examination from Dr. Jaqueas, not to mention a thorough lecture. She had taken it all in, but had yet to speak to anyone. Joseph tried to chose his words carefully. "The doctor left you some medication, an antidepressant. He, we, think it's a good idea. It will help, Clarisse." She stared ahead of her, at nothing. "I know I left, and reguardless of our differences, I think it's a good idea if I come back for awhile," he continued. "When you're up and on your feet again, well we'll see how it goes. I do love you, Clarisse. You have to know that." Joseph hoped some of what he was saying was getting through. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the palace, unless you still want to stay another day?"

Just when he gave up on her speaking, she did. "It doesn't matter where I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every place I go, I have to be Queen Clarisse Renaldi. I'm tired of her. I want to be Clarisse, just Clarisse."

"I see, I also understand. Would you stay another day, here with me? We have alot to talk about, and this is an ideal place." He touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yes."

"Good. You will always be Clarisse to me, you know that." He moved closer and kissed her cheek. She rested her head against him, allowing sleep to overpower her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

He had slept little, spending most of his night making sure she was breathing. The rise and fall of her chest relaxed him. Thinking back, he scorned himself for not coming forward sooner. Had he done so. this could have been prevented. The exact reasons she had twirling in her mind was somewhat still a mystery to him, but he resolved to believe that in time, she would tell him.

Waves moved in, crashing on the shore, showing signs of an approaching storm. Joseph was thankful the current had not been that strong yesterday. It was relatively calm then,still it had taken both he and Shades to drag her in. He had done alot of thinking, as well as praying this morning, as he looked from her to the wall of large glass windows ahead of him.

Just one day before, Joseph had thought it was a hopeless case, on both of their parts. Yet, after he turned to leave her for good, his heart told him differently. He had no more stepped twenty feet before he turned around, knowing full well he had to talk with her. This morning he knew for sure it was not hopeless. On the contrary, their feelings were very much alive and in need of each other. It would not take time, not as much as he had feared. They only needed a little time together to talk. Real time, like now.

Joseph took another sip of his coffee, relaxing against the velvet cushions behind him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, or even where to start. She was delicate now, and his words needed to comfort her more than anything. Delicate. That was a word he had never used to describe Clarisse Renaldi. For her to be so vulnerable, she must have been hurting extremely bad, and for some time. How had he missed that? How could he have missed seeing that kind of hurt? Maybe he had, but had chosen to turn away, knowing it cut at him just as deep. This time he could not afford to turn away. He must face the reality of the situation. Clarisse must face it with him.

"How did you know I was here?" She pulled on her satin blue robe as she came to sit next to him. Taking her in his arm, he pulled her close to him, wanting to touch her.

"I talked with Shades a few days ago. He let a few things slip." Joseph knew now was the time for honest answers. "I'm glad I came, I am sorry I didn't approach you sooner." He rubbed her cheek softly as he whispered to her. "I sat on the rock jetty for two days watching you." She lifted her eyes to his. "I did alot of thinking, probably too much. It hurt, watching you cry like that. Too much had come between us, and I wasn't sure if it was fixable. Yesterday evening, right before you went out there, I chose to leave, Clarisse. I told myself it would be for good if I did. I didn't get far before I heard my heart speaking."

"What did it say?"

"The most important words were 'I love her', and then it repeated something Shades had told me. 'I don't know what it is like to be in love with a Queen, but I know it has to be difficult. I also do not know what is it like to be in love with my head of security, but I can imagine that is difficult also.' I know Shades is not known for his intelligence, but this is one time he had a good point. Both of us suffer because we love each other, yet we suffer alone Clarisse. In order to make this work, we have to share everything." His words were gentle and warming, soothing her soul instead of hurting it again.

"Yes, you're right. I've never shared much with anyone, whether it be love, pain, joy, or hurt. Joseph, I want to, but I need help doing it."

"I know love. So do I. Do you think we can take it one step at a time?" He moved closer to her, touching her face with his.

Her tears became evident now as she spoke, "If you still want me." Joseph hugged her, holding her against him.

"Not only do I want you, I need you Clarisse, and you are Clarisse to me." She pulled away from him a little, needing space to see his face.

"That night Joseph..."

Joseph cut her off, "You don't have to tell me now."

"I want to." He nodded for her to continue. "I felt like I had to go, I knew he would not back down, yet I still held hope that he would drop the whole mess. I don't know why I did. Maybe I was looking for an easy way out, any way out. I'm not use to people like Mabrey. Rupert always dealt with them. I knew what was going on, but was never a part of it until now. Now I am the center of it. Try as I might, I cannot be like Rupert, forceful and cunning towards them. I am just not cut out for that kind of politics. I also remembered a promise I made to him. He just asked of me one thing, one thing Joseph; that I secure the crown. I felt like I was a disappointment. I wasn't going to be able to do that. If I couldn't honor his wish, I felt like I would never be any good to you either. Can you understand that?"

"Clarisse, I never knew so much rested on your shoulders. Yes, love, I understand now. I could have helped you, and I want to help you, can you understand that?"

"I do now." She picked up his hand and squeezed. "To finish my story, I went to him, I went willingly. I had every intention of sleeping with him. When I finally got there Joseph, when I was in his room, sitting on his bed, with his hands touching me, I never knew a more disgusting feeling. I took off my clothes for him, and he pushed me down. As soon as his body touched mine, I snapped, and I knew I was wrong. My mind kept calling for you. I tried to push him off, and I told him no, but it was no use. It was too late. I had let it go too far, and he didn't stop. I am just as much to blame..." Her head hung in shame at the thought of what she had confessed to him.

"Clarisse, I don't know what to say, other than this. I can't say I am not blaming you. It will take time for me to let it go. Bare with me, please?"

"Joseph, I will. I promise you." She entwined her fingers with his.

"I was telling you the truth," he added. She looked up at him once more. "He was already lying on the floor, his head cut open and bleeding when I got up the stairs in his home." She sat up, confusion crossing her face.

"Joseph, if you didn't do that, then who did?"

"I'm not for sure, but I have my suspicions." She waited for him to continue. "I don't have proof, actually I don't have anything but a hunch. Clarisse, I think Charlotte did that to him." Clarisse's jaw dropped open.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well a man didn't do it. A man would have killed him with a blow like that. When I got back to the palace I overheard the maids talking, something about you wanting to see Charlotte earlier, but no one knew where she went, but she had been gone, and that was at the same time I was gone. Mabrey has small, smooth pebbles along the pavement in his driveway. I checked, Charlotte had some stuck in the treads of her tires. Now they could have come from anywhere, but all afternoon Charlotte was just not herself."

"I see. Do you think we should ask?"

"It would help to know for sure, but maybe we should do it in a round about way, when we get back to the palace." Clarisse shook her head in agreement. "I had every intention of killing him Clarisse. I did. But when I got the chance to do it, I backed down, because of you."

"I'm glad you did. I don't want you to be anything like him." She moved herself back, leaning once more into him. For the first time in weeks she really felt good, loved. Joseph was beside her, and she had every intention of keeping him there.

"We return tomorrow. Are you up for it?"  
"Only if I have you with me." Joseph touched his lips to hers, just enough to warm her. "I don't think it's possible for you to get rid of me now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Dreading the day ahead, Clarisse had showered and dressed early. After arriving home yesterday afternoon, she had taken the rest of the day to relax. She needed the time, for her weekend getaway had brought even more distress to her body. Joseph gave her the time alone. He made sure she knew of his love, and promised to never leave again. Clarisse needed to hear that. She needed his support more than anything, for without it she could not survive on her own. She took the time to stroll the gardens, and some of the grounds she had neglected visiting for years. All the while she tried to reason with herself, tried keeping a sane balance between Clarisse and the Queen of Genovia. Today she had to fill the shoes of the Queen again.

Looking into her full length mirror, she took a deep breath while smoothing her skirt. She looked good, and had to admit she felt better than the previous days. She was dressed neatly, makeup and hair done to a precision, heels polished, jewelry donned, but still she was missing something. Scanning her features in the antique mirror once more, it was then she noticed what it was. She had been alone. Now he stood behind her, smiling at the reflection he saw. Together, they made everything perfect.

"Good morning, love." Joseph slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I missed you yesterday evening." His voice was soft and low as his breath blew against her skin.

"Mmm, I missed you too. Somehow I have a feeling I wasn't alone yesterday though."

"How do you mean?" He cocked his head to face her.

"How come every place I went, I felt like I had eyes on me?" She raised her brows, searching him.

"AAhh," he started to deny it, but then realized it would ruin the honesty they had been brought to so violently. He looked deep into her eyes, "Guilty."

"I know, and I didn't mind. I liked knowing you were watching me. I needed the privacy, time to think, but at the same time I didn't want to be alone." She turned into his arms and placed a gentle good morning kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I came in early because I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you, remind you, that anytime you need me, I will be close by." He pulled her into a hug.

"That sounds so good. Yesterday, while walking on the grounds, I thought of alot of things I needed to say to you. Being here in your arms like this, alone, does not help me remember them." Joseph laughed at her, bringing her to giggle. She glowed when she laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promised you that. Whenever you think of them, I will be near to listen."

"How near?" She was toying with him now.

"Well, I better not be too near, or else you will not remember." He raised his brows and smiled once more. "On a more serious note, love, I was thinking also about Charlotte." Clarisse straightened herself up, loosening a bit from his hold. "We need to approach her, find out if she was the culprit, and if so, if the Viscount saw her." Clarisse's face became worried.

"Joseph, if he saw her...," she began.

"I know. I took the liberty of putting Shades on her yesterday. She doesn't know it, but he's been watching her like a hawk." Clarisse nodded, thankful for his insight.

"Have you had breakfast?" She quickly changed the subject.

"No, just coffee."

"Well, will you accompany me?"

"I'd be delighted." He offered her his arm.

"I think we should stop in and ask Charlotte to join us."

"A fine idea," he said, leading the way.

* * *

He woke up with a headache, bringing his hand up to the stitches that were still in place. They poked at his skin like pin pricks. "Damn." It had been over a week, and nothing but pure anger had settled in his mind. Nothing had been turning out for his benefit. Nothing. All his solid plans had backfired on him, well except for one. His lips turned up at the thought of her underneath him. He had managed to accomplish one thing.

He sat up slowly, knowing of the dizzy spells he got if he sat up too fast. Admitting he had vastly improved, he decided it would be soon. He would seek revenge on the person who did this. He looked over to where the carpet had been replaced. Someone had spilt his blood. He was one to believe in blood for blood. Yes, someone would lose blood over this, and soon.

* * *

Charlotte picked at her fruit, hungry but not able to eat. She could not understand the sudden appearance of Joseph, and had gotten the run-around yesterday when she asked. Her Queen seemed to be in higher spirits since her time off. She complimented her, but got much of nothing in return. Things seemed to be on a 'need to know basis' now. Something was being hidden, and she was afraid she was part of it. She knew she had a part of it. She suspected they knew as well.

Clarisse began, "Charlotte, I know I've said this before, but bear with me as I say it again. These past weeks have been hard on us all." Clarisse motioned to all three of them. "I, for one, am very happy that things are moving on. However, there are a few details that are holding us back." Not knowing exactly how to word it, she looked to Joseph.

"What Clarisse is trying to say Charlotte is, well, we need to know who did that to Mabrey." She sat erect, quite uncomfortable in her seat now. "Charlotte?" Joseph spoke softly, looking through the mask she was trying to put on. Charlotte looked at one, then both of them, realizing that they already knew.

"I think you know why I did it," looking to her Queen. Clarisse nodded, taking her hand.

"Yes, yes I do. I will never hold that against you, know that Charlotte. However, we need to know, for your own protection, did he see you?" Looking like she was studying the centerpiece, Charlotte went into deep thought. Joseph and Clarisse looked back and forth to one another, hoping for a negative answer.

"I, I can't really say. It happened so fast, and I was scared. I had never done anything like that before. I don't know." She looked to them both.

"Charlotte," Joseph began, "I want you to think, step by step, of what happened. This is very important. Charlotte, he could kill you. Try and remember. Did you see his face?" Charlotte stood, pacing the patio.

"I saw his face when he was on the floor, I saw the blood spilling, I, I..." she trailed off. "I can't remember before that." She crossed her arms, now afraid for herself.

"Don't worry, Shades has been watching you, and will continue to," Clarisse informed her. "Stay here for now, no going out, until we know for sure." She looked to Joseph for approval.

"Yes, yes, you'll be safe here. Though no Parliament meetings. Make sure you are with Shades or myself during them. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon." A worried look crossed his face, and Joseph let Clarisse see it. He had to admit, it felt good to have someone to carry burdens with you.

* * *

Clarisse was afraid it would be hard to keep her spirits up during her work. She had managed to keep her thoughts on Joseph, on his sweet kisses this morning. They made her glow, inside and out. She knew it was relative to keep a good humour about her. The entire palace was coming back to life with her. She looked to Joseph for support, and he had made it easy. Glancing at the clock, it was only after one. He had called six times already. He never made excuses for his calls, he came right out and told her why; whether it be because he was thinking of her, he wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to know how she was, or if he was curious as to when they could be alone for awhile. Each of them made her smile. Each of them made her work easier. It was easy. Maybe she could be the Queen of Genovia and Clarisse at the same time.

* * *

Upon opening the briefcase, the light brightened the contents. "I told you I could afford you, my friend. Now, do we have a deal?" Mabrey snickered as the man before him, wide eyed, glared at the dough. He was silent, only nodding a definite yes on his part. He took his hand and ran over the stinking cash. "Good, then I'll expect to see that name in the obituaries soon." When that happens, this will be all yours." His voice was full of the anger and hatred that ran through his veins. Vengence would be his. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"You have to go, don't you?" She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had heard it in his voice earlier, but refused to dwell on it until now.

"It's the only way. I have to face him, Clarisse. If I don't, it'll never end." He turned in her arms, showing her the worry on his face. "I can only imagine what he is planning, but I know it won't be good, and it will be one of us that gets hurt next time."

"I know, I just ...well, just when things have gotten good between us again..." She broke off, unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Just when I want to be here, to have you beside me, and I know it's alright to do that. Joseph I love you, and I can't live without you..." she trailed off.

"I know, and you'll never have to. I promised, remember?" He took her head in his hands. "Look at me. It will be alright, Clarisse. I love you, and I will come back to you. I have to do this, I have to stop it all. I am the only one who can. I have sworn to protect you, and I will do so, but you have to let me. Even now, even after we have confessed our love. Nothing has changed. Ten years ago, Clarisse, you would have stood behind me, proud that I was protecting you. We loved each other then, just as we love each other now. Darling, do that now. Do it for me. I'm not saying you can't worry, I'm saying I need your support." He moved in, rubbing his nose with hers. All he could do was hope she had the strength and the willpower to wait until his return.

"I will be praying for your safety. Know that." She nodded to him, telling him it was time. He pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, nor a passionate one. It was a kiss that told her of his lifetime of concern and dedication to her. She was his destiny in this life, and now she understood.

* * *

Pacing her suite, Clarisse thought of his words to her. He was right, nothing had changed. She had loved him for years now, and she knew he had loved her. The words themselves did not change any of that. It was as strong as it had always been, beyond comprehension to anyone else. Still, she could not help but worry. She smiled, knowing full well the worry had always been there as well. He had clouded her with worry many times. Yet, he had always came back to her. He may have had battle scars from his challenge, but he came home safe nevertheless. Realizing now that love does not come free, she resigned to love him the hardest and best she could. Yes, with love comes a multitude of worry. It was up to her carry it, if she were to love him the way she wanted, needed; and the way he would want and need her to love him. Joseph had faith in her, she knew, or he would not have left her alone with this. She smiled at his face, smiling at her in her memory. She lived for him.

"Clarisse?" Charlotte questioned.

"I'm here." She walked from the inner chamber to greet her aide.

"I saw him leave. He's going to confront the Viscount, isn't he?" Charlotte had never looked so worried. Clarisse took her by the arm, guiding her over to the small round table by the balcony. "Here, have some tea with me. We can worry together."

"It's all my fault."

"Charlotte, it is most certainly not your fault. None of this," she said gesturing to her world around her. "I told you before, I will never hold that against you. To be honest, it flattered me that you would go to such measures for me." She took ahold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You mean so much to me Clarisse, how could I not? When he did that to you, well he did that to not only a friend, but to one of my family." They smiled at each other, knowing it was full well true.

"Clarisse, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know anything about the haemophilia. When did you find out about it?" Charlotte had been longing to ask for some time, not sure if there would ever be a right time. Now was good, it would take her mind off of Joseph for the time being.

"Well, in my time medical technology was limited. My father had it, and almost died from it once. I remember it well. He had fallen while riding, lost alot of blood. My grandmother, the only one I ever knew, also talked about such bleeding on my mothers' side. So, in a sense we knew who had the disease and who didn't, and that it was past from generation to generation. It was traced back to Queen Victoria. My father was a direct decendant, as well as Rupert; and my mother, well that was traced back to an affair of one of the Queen's sons. Little did he know, he was giving one of my ancestors more than just his love. So it was passed down. We knew nothing of carriers until I was grown. My mother, and much of the women in my family, had to be carriers as well. 'The bleeding curse', my grandmother called it. She said it was given by God himself to those of us who inherited great wealth and power; to remind us of how little power we really have over things here on earth. I totally agree with her. She was a very intelligent woman." Clarisse sipped her tea, pondering over the expression on Charlotte's face.

"I know so much, yet so little," Charlotte finally admitted. Clarisse nodded, understanding.

"There's alot to know about royality and aristocracy. If you really want to learn, Charlotte, when the time comes for me to teach Amelia, why don't you sit in. I do hope to teach her," Clarisse thought of her granddaughter, thousands of miles away. "I also have a few books on the royal families, they are not for the general public as they contain everything, from weddings to affairs, to political secrets," Clarisse smiled, "you could probably write your own book on what you know. You're welcome to read them. Matter-of-fact, when we finish here, I'll show you where they are kept."

"You trust me with them?" Charlotte's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"I've trusted you with political secrets before, Charlotte." Clarisse winked. "Yes, I trust you."

"What happened last weekend?" Charlotte caught her totally offguard. At first, she almost apologized for bringing it up. Then Clarisse spoke up.

"Charlotte, would you believe that I almost took my own life?" She stared out the glass doors, never happier to be able to see the light of day, but yet saddened at having that as a memory.

"Clarisse..." Charlotte began, but lost any hope of speaking.

"No need for that now. It's over, and thanks to Shades and Joseph, well I am still here, and working things out. There is one thing, Charlotte." Clarisse looked at her seriously. "Never, ever, let me go on a trip without either you or Joseph." She felt much better knowing Charlotte would not. "Now, you've done a marvelous job at keeping me occupied for awhile, and if you want to extend that, and I hope you do, you'll follow me to the private library down the hall." Clarisse had never expected a friend from an aide, but Charlotte had become just that, and very treasured one.

* * *

He had mustered all his courage from his love of a beautiful Queen. Joseph had walked right up the steps, been announced, and escorted inside to the study of one of Satans diciples. Here he was, facing the demon himself.

"You have alot of nerve, showing yourself here." Mabrey swiveled the chair around he was in.

"You have even more, allowing me in." Joseph knew he had to keep up with him.

"What is it that you want," Mabrey growled.

"I want you to put a stop to whatever you are doing."

"Doing, what am I doing?" He tried to sound convincing, not that it worked.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I just want it stopped. I'm here, asking you nicely. Stop it, or else I will not be able to ask nicely anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean. Either stop it now, and stay away from my girls, or else, and I promise you, you will not wake up the next time." Joseph was stern, and cross. He was not violent naturally, but the love in his heart brought it out, all in protection for the ones he loved.

"You sir! You have no right to come into my home threatening me!" He stood, pointing at Joseph, trying to belittle the man in front of him.

"I have every right. Let me tell you something. I have diplomatice immunity in 42 countries, including Puerto Rico. Anything I do will be overlooked." Joseph got in his face now. "Maybe I should just leave you alive, drinking through a straw, pissing though a tube, and put away someplace where cockroaches can run over you, while you are unable to do anything but watch." Joseph eyes told him he was serious. Very serious. "I'll also remind you, there are more of me. You can kill me, Viscount, but you will never get away."

The man in black before him was getting through. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see no way out.

"Now, stop your revenge, and you will be granted your life, as you have it now." Joseph turned to leave, more than ready to put this behind him.

"Alright, you have a deal," Mabrey said as he watched the man slow in his footsteps.

"Good, and Viscount, don't disappoint me." Joseph stressed the last three words, knowing he had a tendency to lie.

"On my honor," he spoke. "On my honor as a member of Parliment." He finished his words as Joseph left. He had been reduced from a man to a mouse in a matter of minutes. Mabrey settled for a drink, knowing he had lost this battle, but thinking of the future. "Sometime," he vowed to himelf, "Sometime I will have the opportunity for revenge." Things just had to cool down awhile.

* * *

Running to meet him, Clarisse threw her arms around him. Right now she didn't care who saw, beit all of the country. Her heart beat full throttle with happiness.

"Joseph..." she finally managed to speak.

"It's alright, it's over." He smiled to her, glancing at Charlotte who awaited the news. "He blames me. I took care of it, he'll not bother anyone, well, for quite sometime anyway." Somehow Joseph had the idea the Viscount would be back in time, tormenting their lives. Right now his family was safe.

Clarisse pulled away, straightening her jacket, turning on her Queenly demeanor. She offered her arm to Joseph, who quickly took it, escorting her inside the Genovian palace. Charlotte excused herself, knowing she was intruding.

"Joseph, would you care to have dinner with me this evening?" Clarisse already knew the answer, but hoped he saw through her question. Joseph pulled her hand to his lips, gently kissing it.

"Why, Your Majesty, I'll look forward to it." He winked, barely able to contain the passion he had for this woman. He was proud of her, and tonight, well tonight he was going to show her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Queen Clarisse Renaldi had excused her ladies maids for the evening. If she had knew how nervous she was going to be, she would have kept them a little while longer. She fumbled with the buttons once more, this time trying hard to steady her hands behind her. She had chosen a simple mauve dress which flattered her figure. She was afraid to wear anything too revealing, as she questioned just how far the evening would go. It buttoned up the back, and formed to her breasts in front, while coming to just above her knees. Yes, Joseph would like it.

Spinning herself around in front of the mirror, she chose to remove the necklace she wore. It was an old trick her mother had used often. Spin around, anything that catches your eye, remove. It was an old way to accessorize. Clarisse had often found it helpful. The necklace was too much. Laying it back, she chose another; gold with rubies and diamonds. She spun again. Yes, that was much better. Smoothing her dress, she decided she was ready.

"You didn't say whether or not to dress," Joseph commented as he walked in. He stopped at the sight of her. "My mercy lady, you are beautiful."

"You don't need to dress, it's just you and I, here, alone..." she drug out that last word.

"You didn't have to dress either." Joseph stated, matter of factly.

"Oh?" Clarisse moved toward him. "Tell me, Joseph, if I didn't dress, then how would you and I have dinner?" She was enjoying his toying as he came even closer.

"I think we would enjoy our dinner much better that way," he said as he circled her, letting his fingers lightly brush against her. She held a breath, then let it go. He came around behind her once more, whispering over her shoulder, "I know all I want is you..." His mouth landed on her neck, devouring his appetizer. She tilted her neck, allowing him to nuzzle in its crook.

"Joseph, our dinner will get cold." She laughed at his playfullness.

"On the contrary, I believe it to be getting hotter." He proved his point by rubbing up against her.

"Ah, Joseph," she began as he tugged at her earlobe. He pulled back a little, running both hands up the buttons on her back.

"What a beautiful dress, you know I'd hate for you to get any of your dinner on it." He released the first button, noticing the deep breath she took. "Let me help you out of that." Releasing buttons slowly, he kissed the skin he was exposing.

Clarisse had shed her alter ego, allowing the Queen the night off as well. He was hot, so hot against her skin; and she was relishing in being herself with him. His lips touched her every nerve as he slipped her dress off.

"Clarisse," he sighed, raising a brow, "did you forget half your clothing?" Shedding her dress, he had reached her bare body.

"Like you said, I thought we would enjoy our dinner much better this way." She turned in his arms while slipping off her heels. "I tried all evening to deny that I really wanted you, I guess I did know all along. I do want to make love to you." Passion coursing through his veins, he drew her into a heated kiss. Joseph picked her up and carried her into her bed chamber. There he layed her down, softly. He stood, slowly removed his clothing as he admired the sight before him. When their bodies did touch, it was electrifying. It was more than either of them had ever felt before.

They touched, they kissed, they came alive inside of each other. They created electrical currents that could have lit up all of Europe. Her bed moved with a pulsing rhythm. They rolled, first to one side, then the other, donning anything they found in their way. Had not her chamber been cooled, the heat would have seared their flesh. It was pent-up passion that had been stored for too long. Together they unleashed it, trembled with it, and made the earth shake.

* * *

"Did you have a nice dinner, my love," he whispered to her, still holding her tightly against him.

"Oh yes. Yes I did." She caught his lips once more.

"Good. Clarisse, promise me something," Joseph pulled back a little, looking into her eyes.

"You want me to promise you that I'll never try that again," she stated, thinking back to the previous weekend.

"No," he quickly answered. "No, I want you to promise me that you will try and forget about it. I want you, I want us, to be able to move on." His words were soft but very serious.

"No wonder I love you. Yes, I promise." Clarisse smiled at him, happier at that moment than she had ever been.

"Good. Now how about dessert?" Her eyes opened widely at the thought.

"I'd love dessert, with you." If this was how it could be, allowing herself to be Queen of Genovia and Clarisse, then she had the power to move mountains. Right now, maybe just strawberries.

* * *

**FINISHED**, hope you enjoyed, please R&R! 


End file.
